Hallucinations
by Lojie
Summary: John retourne à Atlanta pour un contrôle de routine et fait une rencontre inattendue dans l'enceinte du centre de désintoxication... *fanfiction complète*
1. Honte

**Hallucincations**   
**Chapitre I : Honte**   
  
  
  
Auteur : Lojie   
  
Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient (malheureusement) et étant donné que j'ai toujours pas commencé à construire de start-up, ils sont pas prêts de m'appartenir un jour… Par contre Joaquim il est à moi d'abord !  
En ce qui concerne la zikmu, c'est " Vivre " chantée par Noa dont les droits appartiennent au *camarade* Jean-Marie Messier ;o)   
  
Note de l'Auteur : Je ferme enfin ma parenthèse Jinucci pour en ouvrir une autre qui me tient vraiment à cœur, c'est-à-dire la parenthèse Carmico ;oP Même si Ce Que Pensent Les Femmes et Après sont en quelque sorte des fanfictions Carmico, la première a un ton plutôt léger, et la deuxième concerne plusieurs histoires en même temps donc j'avais envie de faire une **vraie** fanfiction **que** sur Anna et John. Alors voici le premier chapitre assez tristounet, j'espère que vous l'aimerez quand même :oP   
  
Nota Bene : Merci à Jarleen pour le tutoiement mdr ! Je ne m'en étais pas aperçue en l'écrivant ;o)   
  
Bonne Lecture   
  
  
  
zzz zzz zzz   
  
  
  
La nuit est si belle  
Et je suis si seule  
Je n'ai pas envie de mourir  
Je veux encore chanter  
Danser et rire  
Je ne veux pas mourir  
Mourir  
Avant d'avoir aimer   
  
  
  
zzz   
  
  
  
" _Et après avoir vomi ces deux comprimés dans la cuvette, avez-vous prévenu quelqu'un de votre geste ? "   
  
" _Oui, " répondit nerveusement Carter assis sur une vieille chaise en bois inconfortable et bancale. " J'ai aussitôt prévenu Abby Lockhart une infirmière qui travaille dans le même service que moi. C'est une ancienne alcoolique et elle me parraine aux alcooliques anonymes. Ensuite j'en ai parlé à Kerry Weaver ma supérieur. "   
  
" _Bien, " répondit simplement l'homme à lunettes en face de lui. Il gribouilla quelques notes sur le dossier Carter puis releva le regard vers son patient. " Je crois monsieur Carter, hormis cette petite erreur mais que vous avez parfaitement rattrapé, que vous êtes vraiment en bonne voie vers une guérison complète. Malgré tout j'aimerais quand même vous revoir dans six mois. "   
  
John resta encore quelques instants dans le bureau mal éclairé pour décider d'un futur rendez-vous, puis sortit enfin de la pièce avec soulagement. Il se trouvait à présent dans l'un des longs couloirs de ce centre spécialisé pour les docteurs toxicomanes. La lumière blafarde du soleil de l'hiver d'Atlanta éclairait, grâce à d'immenses fenêtres sans rideaux toute la longueur du couloir. Il s'assit dans un fauteuil le temps de reprendre tous ses esprits.   
  
Il y a à peine un an qu'il était sorti de cet établissement, mais tous les six mois il devait se rendre ici pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas, ou n'allait pas rechuter. Et chaque fois que John franchissait le seuil de ce centre, il avait l'impression que tous les démons de son passé se jetaient sur lui comme des rapaces sur une charogne : certains portaient le visage de Lucy, d'autres de Chase, mais aussi de Milicent, de Peter, d'Abby, de Kerry… Bref de tous ceux qui avaient joué et qui jouaient encore un rôle dans sa vie. Mais le démon qui l'horrifiait le plus c'était celui de Paul Sobriki, et malgré qu'il soit redevenu sobre chaque nuit il revenait le hanter.   
  
John se releva et s'approcha d'une fontaine placée contre le mur. Il but quelques gorgées et grimaça en sentant l'eau au goût poussiéreux couler le long de son œsophage. Il essuya sa bouche distraitement du revers de sa main puis se dirigea tranquillement vers la sortie. Dans quelques heures il serait de nouveau à Chicago. Il n'aimait pas Atlanta, celle ville froide et bétonnée lui rappelait trop combien sa vie avait pu être misérable, combien la drogue avait pu l'asservir. Au bout du couloir se trouvait le bureau d'accueil de la standardiste, puis les portes qui amenaient vers l'extérieur, vers la vraie vie. La sortie n'était qu'à une dizaine de mètres quand il vit deux silhouettes entrer.   
  
La première tenait la deuxième en l'enserrant de ses bras protecteurs. Cette scène rappela à John le soir où Peter Benton l'avait amené ici. Son cœur se mit alors à battre un peu plus fort. Si le chirurgien n'avait pas été là, il ne voulait même pas tenter d'imaginer ce qu'il serait devenu. La première silhouette se fit plus nette au fur et à mesure que les deux individus se rapprochaient du bureau de la standardiste. C'était un homme châtain de taille moyenne au regard noir et perçant. Il devait à peu près avoir entre trente-cinq et quarante ans. Soudain les yeux de John se fixèrent sans pouvoir se détacher sur la jeune femme que l'homme soutenait.   
  
Ses cheveux ternes entre le blond cendré et le châtain clair, étaient mal retenus par une queue de cheval faite à la va-vite. Sa peau était légèrement grise et de grandes cernes bleues soulignaient ses yeux noirs et vides, rougis par la dépendance. Frêle et tremblante, elle s'agrippait avec ses doigts crispés sur l'avant-bras de l'homme. La jeune femme releva elle aussi les yeux et rencontra le regard de John. Ce fut comme un choc et elle poussa un cri de surprise.   
  
Ses jambes se plièrent sous elle et l'homme qui la soutenait eut du mal à la garder contre lui. Finalement il s'accroupit au sol avec la femme toujours dans ses bras, et jeta un regard interrogateur à John. Le docteur sans réfléchir se jeta à genoux près de la femme et prit son visage entre ses mains :   
  
" _Anna ! Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? " Demanda-t-il affolé en se rendant compte après coup combien sa question était stupide.   
  
" _John… J'ai tellement honte…" Murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante avant de fondre en larmes.   
  
  
  
zzz   
  
  
  
" _Mais pourquoi tu veux rester plus longtemps à Atlanta ? " Demanda Kerry surprise à l'autre bout du téléphone.   
  
" _Juste deux jours de plus, je vous expliquerais tout en rentrant, " lui promit John dans l'une des cabines payantes du centre.   
  
" _C'est grave ? " La voix de Weaver trahissait son inquiétude.   
  
" _Ca l'est. Cela ne me concerne pas… enfin pas directement. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je vous expliquerais tout à mon retour, " répondit-il sur un ton rassurant.   
  
" _Je te fais confiance, " ajouta Kerry après un moment de silence.   
  
" _Merci, " dit-il avant de raccrocher.   
  
Il sourit en pensant qu'il y a encore peu de temps, Kerry ne lui aurait pas fait confiance. Il retourna alors s'asseoir sur une rangée centrale de fauteuils placée en face de chambres de patients. John se plaça à côté de Joaquim Del Amico, un des frères d'Anna. Il semblait soucieux et épuisé, et il avait toutes les raisons de l'être. John lui avait brièvement expliqué qu'il était un ancien collègue de sa sœur à Chicago. En face d'eux, Anna dormait sous calmants dans un lit préparé express pour son arrivée.   
  
" _Comment en est-elle arrivée là ? " Demanda John. Cette question ne cessait de tourner en rond dans son crâne depuis qu'il avait reconnu Anna à l'entrée.   
  
" _Une longue histoire, " rétorqua avec aigreur Joaquim. " Bizarrement Max n'y est pour rien, moi qui pensait qu'il causerait tôt ou tard sa perte… Il y a un an Anna s'est fait agressée en rentrant chez elle, elle a été violée et ne s'en ait jamais vraiment remise. Les mois qui ont suivis elle ne supportait plus le contact des hommes, même Max n'arrivait pas à l'approcher. Finalement il en a eu marre et un matin il a fait ses valises. Cela n'a fait qu'enfoncer encore plus Anna dans la dépression. Nous avons assisté à sa descente aux enfers sans rien pouvoir tenter pour l'aider. Un jour je suis venu chez elle pour prendre des nouvelles, et je l'ai surprise une seringue à la main. Alors toute la famille s'est concertée et on a décidé que le mieux pour elle serait de la mettre en cure. Ses collègues de travail nous ont conseillé cet établissement spécialisé pour les docteurs… Voilà maintenant vous savez tout. "   
  
John se frotta nerveusement les tempes avec ses index et ses majeurs pour se réveiller. Cela lui semblait si irréel. Il s'aperçut que le jour où il avait enfin commencé à sortir la tête de l'eau, correspondait à peu près au même moment où Anna avait plongé dans l'horreur. Joaquim le fixait. Il attendait lui aussi des explications. Anna lui avait souvent parlé d'un _ami_ à Chicago, un certain John Carter dont elle regrettait souvent la présence. Il soupçonnait que les deux n'avaient pas été que des amis mais il ne pouvait rien affirmer :   
  
" _Et vous ? Que faites-vous à Atlanta ? "   
  
" _Et bien… " La question gênait John mais il décida quand même de jouer franc-jeu. " Je suis ici pour une visite de contrôle. J'ai moi aussi fait une cure dans ce centre l'année dernière. Mon histoire n'est guère plus gaie que celle d'Anna. Mais le principal c'est que je m'en sois sorti. Ici c'est un bon centre, je suis sûr qu'Anna va elle aussi s'en sortir ! "   
  
" _J'aimerais avoir votre optimisme, " rétorqua gravement Joaquim. " Vous savez Anna a tant changé. Elle n'a plus rien à voir avec la femme que vous avez connu à Chicago. Elle n'a plus rien à voir avec la sœur que j'avais…"   
  
" _Je suis sûr que malgré les apparences, la Anna que j'ai connu à Chicago vit encore en elle. Quand j'étais dépendant, j'étais devenu quelqu'un d'autre, je n'étais plus John Carter, j'étais une sorte de zombie qui niait sa dépendance et qui fuyait la vie. Maintenant je me suis retrouvé et même si parfois j'ai des moments où je me sens redevenir faible, je résiste de toutes mes forces. On n'apprécie jamais autant la vie que quand on est revenu de l'enfer. "   
  
Joaquim ne répondit rien. Il priait de toutes ses forces pour que cet homme qu'il connaissait à peine est raison. Alors qu'il pensait qu'il ne dirait plus rien, John reprit la parole :   
  
" _Je vais rester deux jours à Atlanta. Je veux m'assurer que tout se passera bien pour Anna ici. Je lui dois bien au moins ça… Et puis j'essaierais de passer chaque semaine. Les visites sont importantes car ici on est seul au front, seul contre ses propres démons et de temps en temps cela fait du bien de marquer une pause, et de revoir des têtes familières. "   
  
" _Pourquoi vous voulez faire tout ça ? " Demanda Joaquim surpris d'une telle dévotion.   
  
" _Anna m'a beaucoup aidé, elle m'a ouvert les yeux sur tant de choses. Et pour ça je lui en serais éternellement reconnaissant… Il y a aussi qu'elle m'a manqué durant toutes ces années. "   
  
John fixait avec regret et mélancolie la porte fermée de la chambre d'Anna. Joaquim se sentit débarrassé d'un poids. Il avait l'impression d'être un peu moins seul pour s'occuper de sa sœur.   
  
  
  
zzz   
  
  
  
John se tenait le front appuyé contre la froide vitre de la fenêtre. La pluie n'arrêtait pas de tomber et le temps d'Atlanta semblait encore plus triste que celui de Chicago. Derrière allongée sur son lit, Anna dormait encore et son visage semblait presque paisible. Mais ses cernes et ses traits fatigués trahissaient son véritable état. John se demandait où était passé son sourire rayonnant, ses yeux pétillants de vie, ses gestes entraînants et vifs, son rire communicatif… La nostalgie s'était subitement emparée de lui.   
  
Joaquim avait quitté la pièce quelques instants pour aller chercher du café, et il était seul dans la pièce avec elle. Les paupières d'Anna tressaillirent puis elle ouvrit doucement les yeux. Ses pupilles noires s'habituèrent rapidement à la demi obscurité dans laquelle baignait la pièce. John s'approcha alors doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer. Il n'avait pas oublié que Joaquim lui avait dit qu'elle ne supportait plus le contact.   
  
" _Bonjour, " dit-il en approchant une chaise du lit et en s'asseyant dessus à l'envers, les coudes posés sur le dossier. Il tentait de paraître détendu mais il n'avait jamais été un bon comédien.   
  
Anna ne répondit pas tout de suite et l'observa quelques instants. A contre-jour elle eut du mal à reconnaître les traits de Carter. Mais que faisait-il là ? Etait-ce son frère qui l'avait amené ? Son esprit croulait sous les questions sans réponse. Revoir John était si inattendu. Anna eut soudainement honte qu'il la voie dans l'état dans lequel elle était.   
  
" _Que fais-tu là ? " Demanda-t-elle sans même le saluer. Sa voix froide et neutre la surprit elle-même.   
  
" _Et bien… " John ne savait pas vraiment par où commencer. " J'ai moi aussi passé pas mal de temps dans cet établissement, et je revenais pour un contrôle de routine. "   
  
" _Un contrôle de routine ? " S'étonna Anna. " Toi aussi tu… mais enfin avec Chase… comment ? " La révélation de John lui paraissait complètement aberrante et elle n'osait y croire.   
  
" _Les circonstances qui m'ont amené à devenir un tox, alors que mon cousin est lui-même devenu un légume vivant à cause des ses conneries, sont assez complexes. Et franchement j'ai vraiment honte d'avoir plongé là-dedans, j'ai aussi honte de ne pas m'être aperçu tout de suite de ce que j'étais devenu. "   
  
" _Moi aussi j'ai honte, " répliqua Anna en fuyant son regard.   
  
" _Je sais, " répondit John en souriant. " Je ne prétends pas savoir ce que tu ressens, mais ce que je sais c'est que j'ai ressenti des choses assez similaires aux tiennes. "   
  
" _Alors Joaquim t'a tout raconté, n'est-ce pas ? " Devina Anna en jetant un coup d'œil au paysage pluvieux d'Atlanta par la fenêtre. John hocha silencieusement de la tête.   
  
" _Tu m'as beaucoup aidé, " reprit-il. " Je te dois au moins ça de te rendre la pareille. Et puis ça me fait aussi plaisir de te revoir même si les circonstances sont assez spéciales. Je reste encore deux jours à Atlanta, et si tu le veux j'aimerais pouvoir passer te voir au moins une fois par semaine… "   
  
" _Non, " le coupa sèchement Anna. " Je ne veux voir personne et je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié. Le plus grand service que tu me rendrais serait de partir d'ici tout de suite. Je suis vraiment désolée pour tout ce qui a pu t'arriver, mais je ne veux pas de ton aide. Tu me ferais plus de mal que de bien. "   
  
" _Mais je… " Voulut rétorquer John.   
  
" _J'ai dit non, " le coupa-t-elle une nouvelle fois. " Et c'est définitif. "   
  
John n'insista pas. Il se leva avec lenteur et sortit de la pièce en traînant le pas. Anna ne le suivit même pas des yeux et continuait de regarder par la fenêtre. Une larme perla le long de sa joue qu'elle essuya rapidement. Elle avait tant honte qu'il l'ait vu dans cet état. Soudainement la porte de sa chambre se rouvrit et John réapparut. Il déposa un petit papier sur sa table de chevet alors qu'Anna continuait de l'ignorer.   
  
" _Si jamais tu changes d'avis ou… ou que tu veux simplement parler, voici mon numéro de téléphone. Appelle à n'importe quelle heure tu ne me dérangeras jamais. "   
  
N'obtenant que le silence en réponse John fit un pas en arrière, puis sortit cette fois définitivement de la pièce. Anna ouvrit brusquement le tiroir de sa table de chevet, jeta le papier avec le numéro dedans sans même le regarder, puis ferma tout aussi violemment le tiroir pour qu'il disparaisse de sa vue. Elle se replongea ensuite dans la vue des grattes-ciels gris d'Atlanta.   
  
  
  
zzz   
  
  
  
Vivre  
Pour celui qu'on aime  
Aimer  
Plus que l'amour même  
Donner  
Sans rien attendre en retour   
  
  
  
zzz   
  
  
  
A suivre…   
  
  
  
zzz   
  
  
  
Le Petit Mot De La Fin : Je sais pas pourquoi mais depuis quelques temps, mes fics ne commencent jamais à Chicago. La précédente " Le Papillon " commence à New-York et celle ci commence à Atlanta. Inconsciemment je dois avoir une dent contre Chicago ;o) 


	2. Souvenirs

**Hallucinations **   
**Chapitre II : Souvenirs**   
  
  
  
Auteur : Lojie   
  
Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient (malheureusement) et étant donné que j'ai toujours pas commencé à construire de start-up, ils sont pas prêts de m'appartenir un jour… Par contre Joaquim ainsi que tous les autres membres de la famille Del Amico qui interviennent m'appartiennent d'abord ! Et puis aussi Lola Malucci même si ça m'étonnerait qu'elle ait un rôle dans cette fic ;o)  
En ce qui concerne la zikmu, c'est " Vivre " chantée par Noa dont les droits appartiennent au *camarade* Jean-Marie Messier ;o)   
  
Note de l'Auteur : Et me voici tel Super Menteur volant à la rescousse de tous les politiciens magouilleurs en cette période d'élections troublées, en Super Ecrivain qui a réussit à écrire son deuxième chapitre en moins d'une heure tellement j'étais prise dans l'histoire de ma fic (et puis aussi parce que j'avais pas beaucoup de temps…)   
  
Bonne Lecture   
  
  
  
²²² ²²² ²²²   
  
  
  
Libre  
De choisir sa vie  
Sans un anathème  
Sans un interdit   
  
  
  
²²²   
  
  
  
" _Laissez-moi tranquille ! " Protesta violemment Anna toujours allongée au fond de son lit.   
  
Ses yeux noirs auraient pu lancer des éclairs s'ils en avaient eu le don, et la couverture qu'elle remontait jusqu'à son nez ne faisait qu'augmenter cette impression. Joaquim, Leon et leurs femmes respectives Sandy et Julia eurent un mouvement de recul. Les deux frères avaient voulu rendre visite à leur sœur mais celle-ci les avait accueilli avec violence et froideur.   
  
" _Je crois que l'on ferait mieux de rentrer, " proposa à regret Leon en voyant sa sœur qui continuait de les fusiller du regard. Julia approuva ses dires d'un hochement de la tête.   
  
" _Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que l'on reste un peu avec toi pour bavarder ? " Demanda Joaquim en désespoir de cause, mais Anna ne répondit rien et l'ignora de plus belle.   
  
Elle les observa avec soulagement quitter la pièce. Quand la porte fut refermée, elle se glissa hors des draps pour se coller à la vitre de sa fenêtre. Les grattes-ciels d'Atlanta étaient toujours aussi froids et hauts, mais elle restait fascinée à les regarder pendant des heures faute d'occupation plus intéressante. Cela faisait à présent presque un mois qu'elle était en cure ici et elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi mal de sa vie.   
  
En proie à un subite accès de rage dû au manque, elle frappa du poing la vitre qui ne céda pas. Anna continua à la marteler jusqu'à que ses articulations commencent à saigner. Mais la vitre avait été conçue pour résister et avait été faite avec du verre incassable. Lasse de se battre, elle s'effondra une nouvelle fois en larmes et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol. Anna avait l'impression de devenir folle à force de rester enfermer ici. Elle avait besoin d'air, de sentir la pluie sur sa peau, de pouvoir aller où elle voulait, et surtout elle avait simplement besoin d'un ou deux petits comprimés. Cela n'a jamais tué personne d'en prendre de temps en temps, pensa-t-elle complètement obsédée.   
  
Mais justement elle n'était plus sûre de rien, était-elle vraiment accro ? Etait-elle véritablement devenue folle ? Anna avait l'impression de voir sa vie se détruire en miettes sous ses yeux sans avoir aucun moyen de recoller les morceaux. Depuis une semaine elle commençait sérieusement à songer au suicide ne voyant pas d'autre échappatoire à son calvaire. Soudainement ses yeux se fixèrent sur une ombre au mur. Son corps se mit aussitôt à trembler sans qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler, ses dents claquaient et ses mains se crispaient sur ses genoux qu'elle ramena contre elle. Un brusque sentiment de terreur et d'horreur qui lui était familier s'était à nouveau emparé d'elle.   
  
" _Ce n'est qu'une hallucination… Ce n'est qu'une hallucination… " Répétait-elle pour se convaincre mais l'ombre menaçante continuait d'avancer vers elle. " CE N'EST QU'UNE HALLUCINATION ! " Se mit-elle à hurler à pleins poumons.   
  
Alertées par les cris, deux infirmières entrèrent dans la chambre et cherchèrent en vain la cause de sa peur. Mais elles ne virent rien d'autre que la jeune femme qui continuait sa crise d'hystérie.   
  
" _IL ARRIVE ! " Hurlait Anna en commençant à s'arracher des mèches de cheveux sur les tempes. " IL VA ME FAIRE MAL ! EMPECHEZ-LE JE VOUS EN SUPPLIE ! "   
  
" _Calmez-vous mademoiselle Del Amico, " dit l'une des deux infirmières en s'approchant de la jeune femme pétrifiée qui continuait de hurler. " Amène les sangles ! Vite ! " Ordonna-t-elle à la seconde.   
  
Quelques minutes plus tard et avec l'aide d'un infirmier supplémentaire, Anna se débattait sanglée sur son lit.   
  
" _NON ! PAS CA ! ARRETEZ ! ARRETEZ ! NOOOOOOONNNNNN ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! " S'époumonait-elle en proie à ses hallucinations. Il lui fut administré quelques calmants et rapidement Anna s'endormit. Néanmoins son sommeil était hanté par des cauchemars et des souvenirs.   
  
  
  
²²²   
  
  
  
" _Ecoute ! Je sais quand quelque chose ne va pas, et là quelque chose ne va pas ! Je commence à te connaître John ! " Se vanta Dave en jouant avec le petit parapluie rose de son cocktail.   
  
Carter lui lança un regard désabusé. Depuis un mois, il avait continuellement son portable sur lui dans l'espoir qu'Anna appelle. Mais il commençait à croire qu'elle l'avait définitivement banni de sa vie. En attendant il comblait du mieux qu'il pouvait ses soirées car son esprit restait obsédé par Anna. S'en sortait-elle ? Ou était-elle dans un état pire qu'au début ?   
  
Attablés au bar d'une boîte de nuit branchée de Chicago, Dave l'avait traîné là pour lui changer les idées. Même si le jeune médecin n'exerçait plus au Cook County, John et lui avaient gardé contact et se revoyaient dès que l'occasion se présentait. Ils étaient même devenus plus proches qu'avant. Carter avait fait connaissance de Lola la fille de Dave un adorable bout de chou d'à peine deux ans, et John avait trouvé en lui un confident inattendu et sur lequel il pouvait compter. Mais pour le moment, Malucci commençait à saturer de voir son ami dans un tel état et surtout de ne pas savoir pourquoi !   
  
" _Est-ce que tu vas enfin me dire ce qu'il se passe ? ! ? " S'exclama Dave en haussant le ton de la voix. " C'est depuis que tu es revenu d'Atlanta que tu es comme ça. Et ne cherche même pas à me raconter des bobards, je le devinerais ! "   
  
" _Tu veux vraiment savoir ? " Demanda John avec un petit air pensif. Dave lui répondit avec un regard désespéré, depuis tout à l'heure il cherchait à lui tirer les vers du nez et c'était seulement maintenant que Carter réagissait…   
  
" _Non, je te harcèle depuis tout à l'heure juste pour le fun ! " Rétorqua-t-il avec ironie. Mais John ne sembla même pas avoir remarquer le ton moqueur de Dave et conservait son sérieux.   
  
" _Et bien à Atlanta j'ai revu une vieille connaissance… "   
  
" _Et quelles sont ses mensurations ? " Le coupa Malucci en prenant un air très intéressé.   
  
" _C'est sérieux Dave, " rétorqua John un peu agressif ce qui surprit son ami. " Elle s'appelle Anna Del Amico et elle… "   
  
" _Une italienne en plus, " le coupa une nouvelle fois Dave encore plus intéressé.   
  
" _Bon tu veux vraiment savoir ou pas ? ! ? " S'énerva Carter, Malucci qui avait simplement voulu le taquiner, décida de ne plus l'interrompre. Il était décidément trop susceptible ce soir… " C'est une ancienne du Cook County, Anna est partie quand Lucy est arrivée… " Le ton de John se fit subitement en peu plus grave en prononçant _Lucy_. "Je t'ai déjà parlé de Chase, et bien c'est elle la fameuse fille qui m'a aidé. "   
  
" _Oh je vois… " Répondit Dave se rappelant d'un soir où John lui avait parlé de son cousin. " Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé à Atlanta ? Vos retrouvailles se sont mal passées ? "   
  
" _Plutôt oui… Je sortais de ma consultation et c'est là que je suis tombé sur elle et son frère. Il l'amenait pour qu'elle rentre en cure de désintox. Anna m'a rejeté, elle n'a pas voulu de mon aide mais je lui ai laissé mon numéro au cas où elle voudrait m'appeler. C'est pour ça que je n'oublie plus mon portable depuis un mois… elle ne m'a toujours pas appelé. "   
  
" _Mais… mais tu es resté toutes ces années sans la voir et tu ne t'en ai jamais plaint, et là je ne vois pas pourquoi soudainement tu te réintéresses à elle alors qu'elle ne veut plus te voir ? " Demanda Dave un peu interloqué.   
  
" _Je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à elle, mais je m'étais fait une raison en me disant que son bonheur me suffisait, peut importe si elle était heureuse dans les bras d'un autre… " Répondit John le regard toujours perdu dans le vague. " Mais maintenant que je sais qu'elle va mal, très mal, je ne peux pas cesser de m'inquiéter et j'aimerais tant qu'elle accepte mon aide… "   
  
" _En résumé, c'est le grand amour, " conclut Dave soucieux. " Je te conseille d'attendre encore un peu, peut-être qu'elle va appeler. Sinon lance-toi ! Retourne à Atlanta ! Et montre-lui que tu es un homme ! Un vrai ! " S'exclama Dave en frappant du poing sur la table. John éclata de rire face aux pitreries de Malucci. Puis ce dernier reprit un air plus sérieux : " Je plaisante à moitié, si jamais elle ne téléphone vraiment pas, n'hésite pas à retourner à Atlanta sinon tu auras des remords toute ta vie, et tu auras l'impression d'être passé à côté de quelque chose d'important. "   
  
" _Merci Dave, " répondit simplement John.   
  
" _De rien maestro ! " Rétorqua-t-il avant de lancer un bref coup d'œil à sa droite. " Hé ! Deux superbes sirènes en vue à trois heures ! "   
  
  
  
²²²   
  
  
  
" _Anna ! Ecoutes-moi ! " La supplia Joaquim assis sur son lit. " Réponds ! Dis quelque chose ! "   
  
Anna restait le regard fixe droit devant elle. Même si elle n'était plus sanglée à son lit, elle ne le quittait pas et il était impossible de la faire réagir. Elle s'était enfermée dans une coquille dont elle ne voulait pas sortir et dont personne ne pouvait la déloger. Joaquim se retourna vers Maria sa mère, Leon, Michael, Al et Serge ses quatre frères tous présents dans la pièce. La famille Del Amico était là au grand complet pour soutenir Anna. Mais la jeune femme faisait comme si elle ne les voyait pas.   
  
" _Mon bébé, " s'écria Maria les yeux embuées de larmes en s'asseyant elle aussi sur le lit. " Si tu ne te décides pas à réagir, ils vont te mettre dans un hôpital pour les fous ! " Dit-elle avec un fort accent italien. " Je ne veux pas perdre ma seule fille ! "   
  
Anna n'avait même pas cillé. Tous les Del Amico se jetèrent des regards désemparés. Cela faisait à peu près une heure qu'ils tentaient de la ramener coûte que coûte à la vie réelle, qu'ils tentaient de la sortir de son cauchemar éveillé mais rien n'y faisait. Une infirmière ouvrit la porte et s'adressa à eux sur un ton neutre :   
  
" _Les visites sont terminées. "   
  
Ils quittèrent la pièce à regret laissant seule Anna sur son lit. Elle jeta de nouveau un regard aux grattes-ciels gris. Seul le tic-tac de son réveil et les fines gouttes de pluie s'écrasant contre la vitre, brisaient le silence dans lequel Anna s'était murée. Elle savait qu'il fallait qu'elle réagisse, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas folle, du moins pas encore complètement. Mais sa famille ne pouvait pas l'aider, malgré toute leur bonne volonté ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre. Mais _qui_ pouvait alors la comprendre ?   
  
Se souvenant brusquement de quelque chose, elle ouvrit son tiroir et en ressortit le petit papier sur lequel figurait le numéro de John. Anna l'observa quelques instants comme une relique magique. Un mois passé dans le tiroir avait jauni le papier mais les chiffres à l'encre bleue étaient toujours lisibles. Elle poussa violemment les couvertures sur le côté de son lit et partit tambouriner à la porte de sa chambre :   
  
" _INFIRMIERE ! INFIRMIERE ! JE VEUX TELEPHONER ! "   
  
  
  
²²²   
  
  
  
Le portable posé sur la table basse se mit à sonner. Dave avachi sur le sofa haussa un sourcil et observa l'appareil sans faire un geste. Squattant chez John durant son jour de congé alors que Lola était en crèche, il lisait tranquillement une revue déconseillée aux plus jeunes alors que le maître des lieux prenait sa douche. Il hésitait. Il n'allait quand même pas répondre au téléphone de Carter…   
  
Les sonneries se faisaient plus insistantes.   
  
Mais si c'était cette fameuse Anna ? Se demanda Dave pris de doutes. Carter lui en voudrait alors pour le reste de ses jours de ne pas avoir répondu. Celui ci n'en finissait pas de prendre sa douche. Dave attrapa le téléphone et appuya sur la touche pour décrocher :   
  
" _Allô vous êtes bien sur le portable de John Truman Carter troisième du nom mais en ce moment il est à poil sous sa douche, donc en attendant c'est David Malucci premier du nom jusqu'à preuve du contraire squattant actuellement son sofa qui répond ! " S'exclama-t-il sur un ton claironnant.   
  
Il y eut un long silence à l'autre bout du fil.   
  
_" _Et John en a pour longtemps ? "_ Demanda finalement une voix féminine et timide.   
  
" _Ca dépend si c'est urgent ou pas, " rétorqua Dave soupçonnant que c'était Anna qu'il avait à l'autre bout du fil. " Si vous voulez vraiment lui parler, je peux le tirer de force de sous sa douche… "   
  
_" _Non, ne le dérangez pas, ce n'était pas important de toute façon, " _répondit la jeune femme qui allait raccrocher.   
  
" _Attendez ! " S'exclama Dave. " Restez en ligne ! Vous êtes Anna n'est-ce pas ? "   
  
Il y eut de nouveau un long silence.   
  
_" _Oui mais… mais comment le savez-vous ? Nous ne connaissons pas je crois. "_   
  
" _John m'a parlé de vous, " répondit Dave en reprenant son sérieux. " Il attend votre coup de fil avec tant d'impatience. Je crois qu'il tient beaucoup à vous, " insinua-t-il.   
  
" _Mais avec qui tu parles ? ! ? " S'exclama John sortant à peine de sa douche avec juste une serviette autour des reins. Il reprit avec fureur son portable des mains de Dave. " Si vous êtes l'une des nombreuses petites copines du docteur Dave, je vous conseille de raccrocher car vous encombrez ma ligne ! " S'écria-t-il.   
  
Dave se prit le visage dans les mains. S'il savait qu'il était en ce moment même en train de parler à Anna…   
  
_ " _Moi aussi je suis ravie de te reparler enfin, John, "_ répondit Anna avec une pointe de malice à l'autre bout du fil.   
  
Le sang quitta le visage de John qui devint blanc comme un linge. Il fronça les sourcils en direction de Dave, attrapa un coussin et le lui jeta à la figure comme si c'était sa faute s'il venait d'engueuler Anna sans le savoir. Celui protesta à voix basse que John ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de s'expliquer.   
  
" _Anna… euh … j'attendais ton coup de fil depuis longtemps ! " Bégaya-t-il à cause de la nervosité.   
  
_ " _Je sais, Dave me l'a dit. "_ Répondit-elle sur un ton naturel.   
  
" _Ah bon ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'as dit d'autre ? " Demanda John en jetant des regards furieux vers Malucci pris d'un fou rire.   
  
_" _Pour reprendre ses mots, que tu étais à poil… "_John se mit à rougir bêtement et vérifia bien qu'il avait encore sa serviette autour de ses reins. _ " Ecoute…Je t'appelles car j'ai besoin de ton aide, "_ reprit-elle avec sérieux._ " J'ai vraiment mal commencé ma cure et je suis parfois prise d'accès de folie, même souvent en vérité… Ils veulent me mettre en hôpital psychiatrique ! Je sais que je ne suis pas folle John ! Il faut que tu m'aides ! "_   
  
" _Calme-toi Anna ! " La freina-t-il alors que Dave s'était replongé dans la lecture de son magazine. " Qui ça *ils* ? "   
  
_" _Les docteurs ! "_ Répondit-elle sur un ton affolé.   
  
" _Anna je ne les laisserais pas faire ! Tu sais ce qu'on va faire ? Je vais venir les voir et je vais parler avec les docteurs pour que tu restes en centre de désintoxication. En échange, je veux que tu fasses ce qu'ils te disent à la lettre, compris ? "   
  
_ " _Oui. "_   
  
  
  
²²²   
  
  
  
Quelques mois plus tard   
  
John et Anna sortirent du bureau ensemble. A travers les grandes fenêtres du centre, une éclaircie baignait de soleil toute la longueur du couloir. Durant les cinq derniers mois, Carter n'avait pas arrêté de faire la navette entre Chicago et Atlanta malgré un emploi du temps surchargé. Mais il n'avait pas perdu son temps, Anna venait juste de réussir son entretien final. Elle était de nouveau libre mais John savait qu'elle n'était pas encore guérie. Malgré le fait qu'elle n'était plus dépendante, Anna n'était pas à l'abri d'une rechute et elle était encore sujette aux hallucinations. John avait été terrifié la première fois qu'il l'avait vu hurler contre _l'ombre_. Mais Joaquim lui aussi présent à ce moment dans la chambre, avait gardé son sang-froid et réussit à calmer sa sœur sous le regard hébété de John tétanisé.   
  
En fait, la seule raison pour laquelle les médecins du centre avaient accepté qu'Anna sorte si tôt, était qu'elle devait impérativement séjourner chez John qui avait l'expérience de la toxicomanie et de la médecine. Joaquim étant au chômage, il viendrait lui aussi à Chicago car il était hors de question de laisser Anna seule quand John serait au travail. De plus, elle devait continuer les thérapies de groupes en se rendant avec Carter aux alcooliques anonymes, ainsi qu'une thérapie individuelle à cause de ses hallucinations dues au traumatisme qu'elle avait subi.   
  
John avait quand même été surpris par la rapidité avec laquelle Anna s'était sortie du cercle vicieux de la drogue. Mais contrairement à lui, sa famille avait très tôt découvert que la jeune femme se droguait et cela avait limité les dégâts. Quand à John, son _problème_ avait été découvert tard grâce aux soupçons d'Abby et la drogue avait eu le temps de le ronger en profondeur.   
  
" _A quoi tu penses ? " Lui demanda Anna le tirant de ses songes alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tranquillement vers la sortie.   
  
" _Je pensais à mon propre séjour ici, " répondit John avec un sourire empreint de tristesse.   
  
" _Tu ne m'as jamais dit pourquoi tu avais fait un séjour ici… Enfin si parce que tu étais toxicomane, mais comment l'es-tu devenu ? " Reprit-elle avec un ton concerné.   
  
" _Allons dans le café en face, " proposa-t-il. " Je vais tout t'y raconter. "   
  
A peine cinq minutes plus tard, ils avaient tous les deux retiré leurs manteaux et s'étaient installés près de la vitrine du bar. Anna observait avec mélancolie les voitures qui avançaient pare-chocs contre pare-chocs dans la rue. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était enfin sortie du centre, et tous les détails de la vie quotidienne lui apparaissaient comme des trésors à redécouvrir. Ils avaient chacun commandé un bol de café fumant dont l'arôme envahissait tout l'espace autour d'eux. Les deux vieux amis avaient le temps de parler, ils ne devaient rejoindre Joaquim que dans deux heures à l'aéroport.   
  
" _Alors ? " Reprit Anna en le fixant longuement. John rassembla un instant ses pensées pour savoir par où il devait commencer.   
  
" _Après ton départ, on a confié sous ma garde une petite étudiante Lucy Knight. Elle était parfois gaffeuse mais pleine de bonne volonté. Nos rapports n'ont pas très bien commencé, je crois que je me suis un peu trop pris pour un Benton numéro deux et je l'ai vraiment poussé à bout de nerfs. "   
  
" _Je t'imagines très bien en train de faire comme Benton, " glissa Anna avec malice. " Tu as toujours voulu lui ressembler. "   
  
" _C'est vrai, " confirma John puis il reprit après un moment de silence. " D'autres fois nous étions vraiment complices. Il y a même eu un moment en salle de radiologie où nous avons été plus qu'amis… " Il s'arrêta et observa la réaction d'Anna.   
  
" _Et après ? " Dit-elle impatiente de savoir la suite.   
  
" _Et bien il y a eu ce patient, un certain Paul Sobriki. Il avait été admis pour maux de têtes mais il avait des réactions bizarres. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à le tenir lorsque Lucy lui a fait une ponction lombaire alors qu'il était sous anesthésie locale. Elle le soupçonnait d'être schizophrène et je ne l'ai pas cru. Lucy avait toujours tendance à prendre tant à cœur son travail et à imaginer toujours le pire… C'était la Saint-Valentin et on avait organisé une petite fête aux Urgences cette nuit-là. Je ne sais plus vraiment pourquoi mais je suis allé dans la chambre d'examens où se trouvait Sobriki. Je crois que je cherchais Lucy et je l'ai trouvé… Sobriki s'est jeté sur moi avec le couteau de cuisine amené pour découper le gâteau de la Saint-Valentin. Il m'a poignardé plusieurs fois dans le bas du dos… "   
  
John arrêta brusquement son récit pour reprendre son souffle. Il avait prononcé les derniers phrases en apnée et les mémoires de cette nuit étaient toujours vivaces. Des flashs de Lucy agonisante passèrent sous ses yeux et Anna vit alors John comme elle ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Il était en sueur, le regard terrorisé, les gestes nerveux… Il lui rappelait elle il y a encore peu de temps. Anna prit la main droite de John dans la sienne et il releva le regard vers elle. Il sembla enfin retrouver son calme.   
  
" _Quand je me suis écroulé au sol… J'ai vu Lucy elle aussi poignardée… On a été découvert par Kerry et après tout s'est passé si vite. On est passé des urgences au bloc mais j'ai été le seul à survivre. On m'a prescrit des médicaments pour la douleur à cause de mon dos. J'en ai abusé car je me suis aperçu que ces médicaments apaisaient la douleur physique mais aussi morale. Je suis tombé dans un cercle vicieux et j'ai alors commencé à avaler tout ce qui me passait sous la main… Mes collègues s'en sont aperçus. Ils m'ont proposé un choix : soit j'acceptais d'entrer en cure à Atlanta et je pouvais ensuite revenir au County, soit je m'obstinais et je ne pouvais plus exercer la médecine. "   
  
" _Alors tu as accepté la cure, " en conclut Anna en serrant un peu plus fort la main de John dans la sienne.   
  
" _Pas tout de suite, c'est Benton qui après m'avoir décollé un crochet du droit m'a convaincu ! " S'exclama John en riant nerveusement. " J'ai aussi failli faire une rechute mais je me suis repris à temps. "   
  
Anna sourit simplement. Jusqu'à maintenant elle n'avait pas été sûre que John la comprenne parfaitement. Mais il avait apparemment subi une épreuve tout aussi traumatisante que la sienne. Malgré tout, elle ne sentait pas encore prête à se confier à lui, quelque chose se bloquait en elle dès qu'elle trouvait l'occasion de lui en parler. Pensive, Anna savoura la chaleur d'un rayon de soleil sur sa peau, la liberté lui avait tant manqué.   
  
En face d'elle, John la fixait sans pudeur. Son regard la gêna et elle se mit à gigoter. Devinant qu'elle se sentait mal à l'aise, il détourna les yeux vers la vitrine. La peur ne l'avait pourtant pas quitté. Chaque homme qui la frôlait la faisait frissonner, l'adrénaline prenait si facilement le contrôle de son corps. Elle pouvait lire dans les yeux de John une peur sous-jacente semblable à la sienne. Pourtant même lui l'effrayait. Anna lâcha subitement la main de John et la ramena vers elle rapidement.  
  
C'était encore trop tôt…   
  
  
  
²²²   
  
  
  
Libre  
Sans Dieu ni patrie  
Avec pour seul baptême   
Celui de l'eau de pluie   
  
  
  
²²²   
  
  
  
A suivre….   
  
  
  
²²²   
  
  
  
Le Petit Mot De La Fin : Autant ce second chapitre est mélancolique et lent, que le troisième va bouger ! Et oui petite Anna va provoquer pas mal de frayeurs à ces pauvres John, Joaquim et même Dave, semant la zizanie à tout-va, enfin je ne vous en dis pas plus vous verrez bien ;o)   
  
  
  



	3. Etreintes Forcées

**Hallucinations **   
**Chapitre III : Etreintes Forcées**   
  
  
  
Auteur : Lojie   
  
Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient (malheureusement) et étant donné que j'ai toujours pas commencé à construire de start-up, ils sont pas prêts de m'appartenir un jour… Par contre Joaquim ainsi que tous les autres membres de la famille Del Amico qui interviennent m'appartiennent d'abord ! Et puis Mike aussi.   
En ce qui concerne la zikmu, c'est " Vivre " chantée par Noa dont les droits appartiennent au *camarade* Jean-Marie Messier, qui est bien dans la mer.. avec Canal + en ce moment (bien fait pour lui!!!)   
  
Note de l'Auteur : Voici le troisième chapitre que j'avoue avoir eu un peu de mal à écrire… L'inspiration ça va, ça vient mais c'est jamais comme on voudrait que ça soit. Je suppose que comme dirait Barnie ça fait parti des petites contrariétés de la vie ;o) Sinon vous allez voir dans ce chapitre une Anna déchaînée comme vous ne l'avez jamais vu… J'en rigole mais en fait c'est pas drôle du tout arf !   
  
Bonne Lecture   
  
  
  
²²² ²²² ²²²   
  
  
  
Vivre  
Pour celui qu'on aime  
Aimer  
Plus que l'amour même  
Donner  
Sans rien attendre en retour   
  
  
  
²²²   
  
  
  
Anna éteignit avec mauvaise humeur la télévision. Joaquim qui se trouvait à quelques mètres d'elle attablé dans la cuisine de John, remarqua son soudain saut d'humeur. L'appartement était plutôt silencieux surtout du fait que John était au Cook County. Quand à la météo elle n'arrangeait pas l'humeur maussade d'Anna. Il n'arrêtait pas de pleuvoir depuis quinze jours, en fait depuis qu'elle était revenue à Chicago. Ce n'étaient pas de grosses averses mais une continuelle petite pluie fine qui à force vous minait le moral lentement mais sûrement.   
  
" _Quelque chose ne va pas ? " Demanda Joaquim avec un air visiblement concerné délaissant un instant les petites annonces qu'il feuilletait.   
  
" _J'aurais préféré, " rétorqua Anna bougon. Son frère resta interloqué par sa réponse :   
  
" _Comment ça ? "   
  
" _Je m'ennuie, " reprit-elle en se levant et en commençant à faire les cent pas. " Il ne se passe rien. Le matin je me lève, je déjeune, je regarde la télé, je mange, je regarde la télé, je dîne, je regarde la télé, puis je me couche. Et avec un peu de chance je vois John entre deux de ses gardes ! J'ai l'impression d'être encore dans ce foutu centre de désintoxication ! "   
  
" _Anna… " Voulut reprendre Joaquim mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer.   
  
" _J'en ai plus qu'assez ! Je vais devenir folle si je ne le suis pas déjà ! "   
  
Anna se dirigea dans le hall de l'appartement, prit un manteau et sortit sur le palier. Joaquim se leva aussitôt pour la suivre. Il ne fallait pas qu'il la laisse toute seul. Mais quand il sortit il vit trop tard les portes de l'ascenseur se refermer sur la silhouette d'Anna. Il marmonna tout en se dépêchant de descendre les escaliers, quand il arriva bas sa sœur était déjà sortie de l'ascenseur et était hors de vue. Joaquim sortit pourtant dans la rue. Il mit une main en visière et tenta de l'apercevoir au milieu de la foule présente sur le trottoir. Il frissonna en sentant la fine pluie se glisser sous sa chemise et décida de rentrer à regret. Il fallait qu'il téléphone à John.   
  
  
  
²²²   
  
  
  
Anna poussa la porte du bar et prit place au comptoir. Tout en jetant des regards circulaires autour d'elle, la jeune femme laissa doucement glisser son manteau dans son dos pour dénuder ses épaules. Un barman en train d'essuyer une chope vint aussitôt la voir :   
  
" _Qu'est-ce que j'vous sert ma p'tite dame ? " Demanda-t-il avec un large sourire mi commerçant mi intéressé.   
  
" _ Un double whisky sans glace, " répondit-elle en retirant son élastique pour libérer ses cheveux qui retombèrent sur ses épaules.   
  
Anna sentait les regards des hommes présents dans le bar qui se portaient sur elle. La jeune femme commença à siroter son verre de whisky comme si de rien n'était. Un homme châtain lui aussi accoudé au bar s'approcha légèrement d'elle. Anna l'ignora.   
  
" _Qu'est-ce qu'une jolie femme comme vous fait toute seule dans c'bar ? " Demanda-t-il en prenant un air charmeur.   
  
Anna tourna la tête vers lui avec surprise comme si elle venait à peine de le remarquer. Elle le toisa rapidement du regard. A en croire sa carrure il devait être ouvrier dans un chantier de construction, sa peau marquée par le froid contrastait avec deux yeux bleus perçants. Anna le trouva plutôt à son goût :   
  
" _Vous avez une cigarette ? " Demanda-t-elle sans répondre à la question qu'il lui avait posé.   
  
L'homme se dépêcha de sortir un paquet de cigarettes qu'il tendit à Anna. Elle en glissa une entre ses lèvres et il alluma son briquet. La petite flamme vint rougir l'extrémité de la cigarette et Anna prit un profonde inspiration avec délice. La fumée lui gratta un peu la gorge au début, puis finalement elle se sentit comme soulagée. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas fumé… L'homme continuait de l'observer.   
  
" _Vous vous appelez ? " Demanda-t-il en rapprochant son tabouret du sien.   
  
" _Sam, " répondit Anna avec un sourire de vamp. " Et vous ? "   
  
" _Mike, " dit-il en baisant légèrement son regard. Anna le dévisageait sans gêne et cela le mettait mal à l'aise.   
  
" _Et si nous allions faire un tour ? " Demanda-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.   
  
  
  
²²²   
  
  
  
" _Anna ! Où étais-tu ! ? ! " S'écria John en voyant enfin la jeune femme rentrer après quatre heures d'absence.   
  
Anna l'ignora et alla s'asseoir tranquillement sur le canapé, elle alluma la télé sans même lui adresser un regard. Joaquim se tenait comme à son habitude dans le coin cuisine alors que John était debout près du sofa. Il sentit une odeur de nicotine et vint se placer entre Anna et la télé. Quatre heures plus tôt , Joaquim lui avait téléphoné affolé au Cook County pour lui dire qu'Anna s'était enfuie. Carter avait alors laissé en plan son travail au risque de se faire virer par Weaver et avait sillonné la ville dans tous les sens. Sans résultat. Et voilà qu'Anna revenait tranquillement de son petit tour sans se soucier de l'inquiétude que son absence avait provoqué.   
  
" _Anna, ne nous refais jamais un coup pareil ! " S'écria-t-il en tentant de capter son attention. Anna daigna lui adresser un regard noir. John ne savait pas pourquoi mais quelque chose clochait en elle. La jeune femme avait subitement changé et elle était loin de la Anna DelAmico qu'il avait connu autrefois.   
  
" _Je suis majeure John et je n'ai pas besoin de ta permission, " rétorqua-t-elle avec froideur. " J'ai pris un peu l'air car j'étouffe ici. "   
  
" _Tu as besoin de ma permission et de celle de Joaquim aussi ! Tu ne peux pas encore sortir seule ! Et puis sans moi tu serais toujours à Atlanta ! " Rétorqua John en la pointant du doigt.   
  
" _Ah bon ? " S'étonna faussement Anna furieuse qu'il lui parle sur ce ton. " Je ne savais pas que j'étais aussi en prison ici ! Et je ne savais pas non plus que je te devais tout ! C'est vrai que serais-je devenue sans toi ? Je serais sûrement sanglée sur le lit d'un asile de fous ! " S'écria-t-elle avec sarcasme en se relevant.   
  
Elle quitta le salon et partit directement se coucher dans la chambre d'ami qu'elle occupait. John et Joaquim s'échangèrent des regards inquiets. L'attitude d'Anna n'était pas normal. Ils entendirent tous les deux des pleurs.   
  
" _Tu devrais aller la voir, " conseilla Joaquim soucieux.   
  
John hocha légèrement la tête. Conscient qu'il avait été un peu dur, il se dirigea vers la chambre puis poussa légèrement la porte. Anna était recroquevillée sur son lit en position fœtale. Elle ne tourna pas la tête en entendant John s'asseoir près d'elle. La jeune femme frissonna quand il posa sa main sur son épaule. Pourquoi avait-elle tant peur de lui ? Elle en ignorait la réponse. De plus, il n'y avait que John qui provoquait en elle une telle peur. Pendant longtemps sa hantise du contact des hommes lui avait détruit sa vie. Mais depuis son retour à Chicago elle cherchait à tout prix leur compagnie. Cette après-midi elle avait couché avec ce Mike, la première fois depuis qu'elle s'était fait violée. Même Max n'avait pas réussi à poser sa main sur elle et pourtant aucun problème ne s'était posé avec ce parfait inconnu, peut-être parce que justement elle ne le reverrait jamais. Anna s'était sentie revivre, elle avait redécouvert l'envie et la passion. Mais avec John les démons du passé l'agrippaient de nouveau dans leurs étreintes forcées. Il lui rappelait trop un moment de sa vie où elle avait crû tout contrôler alors qu'il n'en était rien.   
  
" _Anna je suis désolé, " murmura-t-il sur un ton doux. " Je ne voulais pas te blesser mais je me suis tellement inquiété pour toi. J'avais tant peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose… "   
  
" _Je ne suis plus une petite fille John, " lui répondit Anna en se relevant. " Je veux que tu me fasses confiance, je veux pouvoir sortir, recommencer à me bâtir une vie… Je ne peux pas rester cloîtrer dans ton appartement toute ma vie. "   
  
" _Tu as raison, " avoua-t-il à contrecœur. " Mais la prochaine que tu veux sortir, je veux que Joaquim, moi ou quelqu'un d'autre t'accompagne. Je n'aime pas dire ce que je viens dire mais tu viens à peine de sortir de cure. Ce ne serait pas prudent. "   
  
" _Je sais et je comprends, " répondit Anna en se rallongeant sur son lit.   
  
Elle ferma les yeux puis après quelques secondes, elle entendit John sortir de la pièce et refermer la porte derrière lui. Anna rouvrit ses paupières, se leva puis s'appuya le front contre la fenêtre. Elle observa les grands grattes-ciels gris de Chicago à travers la petite pluie fine. Ils ressemblaient tant à ceux d'Atlanta.   
  
  
  
²²²   
  
  
  
" _Viens ! Entrons dans cette boutique ! " S'exclama Anna surexcitée les bras déjà chargés de paquets.   
  
Joaquim la suivit de mauvaise grâce. Ils se trouvaient dans Main Street l'artère commerciale principale de Chicago depuis plus de deux heures. Il commençait à en avoir marre de devoir rentrer dans tous les magasins de vêtements pour femme mais ne voulait pas contrarier sa sœur. A l'intérieur, Anna avait déjà plusieurs articles sous le bras et se dirigeait vers les cabines d'essayages. Joaquim s'assit sur un siège prévu express pour attendre et se mit à observer la va-et-vient du magasin.   
  
Un quart d'heure passa et Anna n'était toujours pas sorti. Il commença à soupirer et à trouver le temps long. Bientôt sa montre indiqua qu'une demi-heure était déjà passé. Joaquim fut pris d'un doute et il se rua vers les rangées des cabines d'essayages. Seuls deux rideaux étaient tirés et il se baissa pour voir les pieds. Une vendeuse arriva derrière lui :   
  
" _Monsieur ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ! ? ! " S'indigna-t-elle croyant avoir affaire à un pervers.   
  
" _C'est pas ce que vous croyez ! Je cherche une jeune femme blonde aux yeux noirs, de taille moyenne, cela fait une demi-heure qu'elle est venue dans ces cabines ! " Expliqua-t-il confus en se relevant.   
  
" _Une femme qui ressemble à ce que vous dîtes est en effet passée, " rétorqua la vendeuse avec suspicion. " Mais elle n'a même pas essayé les vêtements, elle a laissé les articles en plan et est sortie du magasin. "   
  
" _Oh non… " S'exclama Joaquim en se prenant le crâne entre les mains. " Elle a recommencé ! "   
  
  
  
²²²   
  
  
  
Anna poussa le plus silencieusement la porte de l'appartement de John. Il était aux environs de onze heures du soir et elle avait de nouveau passé son temps avec un parfait inconnu dans un vieil hôtel miteux. Derrière la porte l'attendaient de pied ferme John et Joaquim.   
  
" _Alors ? " Demanda Carter sur un ton rongé entre le soulagement et la colère. " Où étais-tu cette fois ? " Anna referma la porte derrière elle et rangea son manteau alourdi par la pluie. Elle retira dans le plus grand silence ses chaussures puis enfila de petits chaussons. " Je t'ai posé une question, je crois. " Elle releva enfin un regard dur et vif vers John.   
  
" _Cela ne te regardes pas. "   
  
" _On t'a fait confiance et tu nous as trahi ! " S'écria soudainement Joaquim laissant s'évacuer tout le stress. Il était au bord de la crise de la nerf à cause des escapades de sa sœur.   
  
" _Joaquim a raison, " reprit John sur un ton plus calme. " A partir de maintenant tu ne sortiras plus. "   
  
Anna lui jeta un regard horrifié. Elle s'approcha de John lentement alors que Joaquim était plus en retrait. Elle le dévisagea tentant de retrouver le jeune homme naïf qu'elle avait repoussé quelques années plus tôt. Il avait tellement changé qu'elle avait du mal à le reconnaître. John ne cillait pas face à son regard perçant. Finalement Anna lui cracha subitement à la figure et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre.   
  
" _Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends Anna ! " S'exclama Joaquim furieux derrière elle. " T'as toujours pas compris qu'on veut t'aider ! "   
  
" _Elle ne t'écoute pas, " le stoppa John en se nettoyant le visage avec de l'essuie-tout. " Elle croit que tout le monde s'est liguée contre elle, ça lui passera… j'espère… "   
  
  
  
²²²   
  
  
  
Dave sonna à l'appartement de John. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que Carter ne lui ouvre. Il lui avait téléphoné la veille pour lui demander de rester avec Anna pour l'après-midi. En effet, John devait travailler et Joaquim était retourné deux jours à Philadelphie. Il était hors de question de laisser Anna seule et Carter lui avait brièvement expliqué la situation.   
  
" _C'est sympa d'être venu, " le remercia John en lui donnant une tape amicale dans le dos.   
  
" _De rien, ça me dérange pas. Et puis en plus t'as des chaînes du câble que j'ai pas, " rétorqua Malucci avec un sourire moqueur. John lui rendit la pareille.   
  
" _Et la petite va bien ? " Demanda-t-il en faisant référence à Lola.   
  
" _Ouais elle est à la maternelle à cette heure-ci. "   
  
" _Anna est dans la salle de bain, elle ne devrait pas tarder à sortir, " reprit John. " En ce moment elle ne va pas très bien et peut avoir des réactions bizarres. Bon je dois y aller je suis déjà en retard, à tout à l'heure ! "   
  
" _Ouais à plus ! " Répondit Dave en le regardant enfiler rapidement un manteau, prendre son sac et sortir de l'appartement.   
  
Puis Malucci se servit un soda dans le frigo et prit place sur le canapé. Il n'eut même pas le temps d'allumer la télé qu'il entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir. Anna sortit drapée seulement d'une serviette blanche. De fines gouttelettes perlaient sur sa peau échauffé par sa douche. Dave resta pétrifié incapable d'articuler une seule parole. Elle s'approcha lentement et lui prit son soda sans qu'il ne bronche.   
  
" _Vous étiez plus bavard quand je vous avez eu au téléphone, " remarqua Anna en souriant après avoir bu une petite gorgée.   
  
" _Oui … enfin c'est que … J'avais que le son, pas la vue… " Répondit-il en bafouillant alors qu'elle était toujours debout juste devant lui.   
  
" _Et la vue vous plaît ? " Demanda-t-elle en laissant glisser sa serviette jusqu'au sol.   
  
  
  
²²²   
  
  
  
Ces deux mondes qui nous séparent  
Un jour seront-ils réunis  
Oh ! Je voudrais tellement y croire  
Même s'il me faut donner ma vie  
Donner ma vie  
Pour changer l'histoire   
  
  
  
²²²   
  
  
  
A suivre…   
  
  
  
²²² ²²² ²²²   
  
  
  
Le Petit Mot De La Fin : Je crois que les fans Carmico vont *adorer* le prochain chapitre... ;o) 


	4. Frustration

**Hallucinations **   
  
**Chapitre IV : Frustration**   
  
  
  
Auteur : Lojie   
  
Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient (malheureusement) et étant donné que j'ai toujours pas commencé à construire de start-up, ils sont pas prêts de m'appartenir un jour…   
En ce qui concerne la zikmu, c'est " Si je m'abandonnes à toi " chantée par Noa dont les droits appartiennent au *camarade* Jean-Marie Messier ;o)   
  
Note de l'Auteur : Je suis sûre que vous adorez la façon dont je vous ai laissé en plan dans le précédent chapitre ;oP Mais ne vous inquiétez pas cette fic est toujours une Carmico je ne pense pas que je serais un jour une adepte du couple Annucci, je les préfère en cousin/cousine (cf Après). En attendant vous allez m'en vouloir à la fin du chapitre de couper à un moment bien précis mdr ! Mais depuis le temps vous savez bien que je suis sado ;oP   
  
Bonne Lecture   
  
  
  
²²² ²²² ²²²   
  
  
  
Si je m'abandonnes à toi  
Est-ce que tu sauras voir celle que je suis  
Jetant contre le vent tout de ma vie   
  
  
  
²²²   
  
  
  
" _Allô c'est moi, qu'est-ce que se passe ? " Demanda John nerveux en prenant le combiné que lui tendait Randi. En garde, Lydie était venue le chercher pour lui dire que Malucci le demandait au téléphone et que ça avait l'air très urgent.   
  
" _John… Je crois que j'ai un petit problème avec Anna… " Répondit Dave sur un ton bizarre.   
  
" _Quoi ? ! ? Dis moi ce qu'il se passe ? " S'exclama Carter qui commençait à vraiment s'inquiéter. Il craignait qu'elle se soit de nouveau enfuie.   
  
" _C'est difficile à expliquer… "   
  
" _Elle s'est enfuie et tu ne la retrouves pas c'est ça ! Oh Dave je t'avais dis de la surveiller ! Je te faisais confiance ! "   
  
" _Elle s'est pas enfuie ! " Le coupa Malucci vexé. " Elle s'est juste presque jetée sur moi ta super copine ! C'est une malade ! Une nymphomane ! J'ai réussi à la convaincre d'enfiler un peignoir et maintenant elle regarde la télé ! "   
  
" _Quoi ?… Et toi tu es où ? " Demanda John ayant du mal à croire ce que lui disait son ami.   
  
" _Je suis en train de téléphoner avec mon portable dans la salle de bains et… Et j'ose plus sortir ! " Rétorqua Dave en contrôlant le ton de sa voix tant bien que mal. " Je sais que si je sors et qu'elle me refait son numéro de tout à l'heure je pourrais pas résister à la… enfin à… "   
  
" _Oui c'est bon j'ai compris ! " Le coupa John trouvant la situation très gênante. " J'arrive. "   
  
  
  
²²²   
  
  
  
John poussa lentement la porte d'entrée. Il entra discrètement et aperçut sur sa droite Dave qui était finalement sorti de la salle de bains pour se retrancher dans la cuisine, alors qu'Anna impassible regardait en peignoir _Les Simpsons_ dans le salon, un verre de jus d'orange dans les mains. Malucci vint aussitôt vers lui :   
  
" _La prochaine fois que tu cherches une nounou ne pense même plus à moi ! " S'exclama-t-il en enfilant rapidement son blouson. " Les folles tu te les gardes pour toi ! "   
  
Dave sortit en claquant la porte derrière lui. John resta un moment pantois puis observa Anna qui regardait toujours la télé. Elle était immobile comme une statue. Ses yeux vides regardaient l'écran mais son esprit était apparemment ailleurs. Il vit une larme qui coulait discrètement le long de sa joue droite. John vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et essuya la larme avec son pouce.   
  
" _Anna… Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? … Je ne te reconnais plus… " La jeune femme ne répondit pas et continuait de fixer l'écran, comme si John n'existait pas. " Anna… Où est passé la femme rayonnante que j'ai connu ? "   
  
" _ELLE EST MORTE DANS CETTE PUTIN DE RUELLE ! " S'écria soudainement Anna en se relevant et en jetant le verre qui se brisa contre le mur.   
  
Elle sentit ses jambes défaillir alors que John restait hébété sur le canapé. Anna tomba à genoux ne se souciant pas des bouts de verre qui traînaient, et commença à pleurer en cachant son visage dans ses mains. Mais pourquoi avait-elle couché avec Mike… Et aussi avec cet autre homme dont elle n'avait jamais su le nom… Pourquoi s'était-elle jetée sur Dave qu'elle avait visiblement effrayé… Anna se sentait sale et encore plus à présent, John devait penser qu'elle n'était qu'une pauvre fille. Il allait sûrement la renvoyer à Philadelphie ou Atlanta et tenterait de l'oublier très vite.   
  
John se leva et s'approcha d'elle. Il se mit à genoux lui aussi et retira ses mains de son visage. Les yeux rougies, Anna n'arrivait plus à contrôler ses sanglots. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pleuré ainsi et il fallait que ça sorte. John passa sans un mot ses bras autour d'elle pour qu'elle vienne s'appuyer contre lui. Anna céda et ses sanglots s'étouffèrent contre le tissu de la chemise du docteur.   
  
" _Si tu savais ce qu'il m'a fait… " Murmura-t-elle la voix étranglée.   
  
" _Calme-toi…, " tenta-t-il de la réconforter. " Tu es en sécurité maintenant, c'est fini. "   
  
" _NON CE N'EST PAS FINI ! " S'écria-t-elle de nouveau en le repoussant. " TOUTES LES NUITS CA RECOMMENCE ! TOUTES LES NUITS DANS MES CAUCHEMARS CA RECOMMENCE ! ALORS NE ME DIS PAS QUE C'EST FINI ! "  
  
" _Anna, calme.. "   
  
" _NON ! JE NE VEUX PAS ME CALMER ! VA-T-EN ! NE M'APPROCHES PAS ! " Hurlait-elle sans retenue en se plaçant à l'opposé de lui à l'autre bout du salon. John aperçut un bout de verre enfoncé dans le mollet nu d'Anna mais elle ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué.   
  
" _Tu es blessé ! Il faut que je te soigne ! " Dit-il en faisant un pas vers elle.   
  
" _NE M'APPROCHES PAS ! JE NE VEUX PAS QUE TU METTES TES MAINS SUR MOI ! ALLEZ-VOUS EN ! JE VOUS EN SUPPLIE ! " S'écriait-elle affolée et acculée le dos au mur.   
  
John avait aussitôt noté qu'elle s'était mise à le vouvoyer, comme s'il était un parfait inconnu qui tentait de lui faire du mal. Anna ne le voyait pas, c'était un autre homme qu'elle voyait au milieu du salon, elle le confondait avec son agresseur et cela blessa profondément John. Mais il voulait tant l'aider. Malheureusement plus il approchait plus elle paraissait terrorisée. Il fit quand même un nouveau pas en avant.   
  
" _NE M'APPROCHEZ PAS J'AI DEJA DIT ! " Anna attrapa la lampe qui était sur le meuble à côté d'elle, et elle la lança avec violence vers John. Il évita l'objet de justesse qui vint s'écraser au sol à côté de lui.   
  
" _Anna ! C'est moi ! John ! " S'écriait-il désespéré.   
  
En réponse, Anna lui envoya de nouveaux objets mais quand il ne resta plus rien, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle était vaincue. Anna tomba une nouvelle fois à genoux et joignit les mains comme si elle voulait se confesser :   
  
" _Ne me faîtes pas de mal s'il-vous-plaît… " Demanda-t-elle en fixant avec terreur John qui s'approchait d'elle.   
  
" _Jamais je ne te ferais de mal Anna, " répondit-il en posant avec précaution ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme. " Mais tu as besoin d'aide et vite. Anna reviens à la réalité ! C'est moi John Carter… Tu te souviens ? " Anna sembla un instant perdue, puis il remarqua une lueur de soulagement qui s'alluma dans ses yeux.   
  
" _John ? " Demanda-t-elle semblant se réveiller après un éprouvant cauchemar.   
  
" _Je vais soigner ta blessure, " dit-il en la soulevant. Il porta le corps fragile et tremblant d'Anna jusque dans la salle de bains, la posa sur le rebord de la baignoire et commença à examiner l'éclat de verre enfoncé dans son mollet. " Ca va faire un peu mal, " prévint-il, puis John le retira doucement. Un rictus de douleur passa sur le visage d'Anna. Il vérifia ensuite qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre bouts de verre et désinfecta la plaie.   
  
" _Merci, " prononça-t-elle inaudiblement.   
  
" _Tu m'as… Tu m'as confondu avec ton agresseur, " reprit John en s'asseyant à côté d'elle sur le rebord.   
  
" _Je sais, je me rappelles, " admit Anna avec gêne. " Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai tant peur de toi… La plupart des gens pensent que les femmes violées se remettent tu sais… Mais en fait c'est comme rester paralyser après un accident, les séquelles sont à vie. "   
  
" _On apprend à vivre avec les séquelles, " répondit John en connaissance de cause. Il savait qu'il ne se remettrait jamais de la mort de Lucy car il considérait qu'il en était au moins partiellement responsable. Anna comprit les sous-entendus de sa phrase sans peine.   
  
" _Nous deux on n'a vraiment pas été gâtés ces dernières années, " reprit-elle avec un rire nerveux.   
  
" _Anna tu souffres d'un grave problème psychologique, je crois que je ne t'apprends rien… Ta psychothérapie ne marche pas ? " Demanda-t-il visiblement inquiet.   
  
" _Je me bloque, je n'y arrives pas et pourtant cette psy est très gentille… Mais je n'arrive pas à lui parler, c'est trop dur ! Je ne m'en sortirais jamais… D'un côté j'ai horriblement peur des hommes, et de l'autre j'ai des tendances nymphomanes, je peux être calme et ensuite être prise d'hystérie… "   
  
" _Anna, calme-toi. J'ai peut-être une idée, " dit-il en se relevant. " Il faut que tu change d'air, qu'on quitte un peu la ville. Mes parents ont un chalet au bord d'un petit lac dans la forêt pas loin de Chicago. Si tu veux, on va y passer une semaine en tête-à-tête. Il faut que tu réapprennes à me faire confiance. On y sera au calme et on pourra longuement parler… Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? "   
  
Anna hocha simplement de la tête.   
  
  
  
²²²   
  
  
  
John avait réussi s'arranger avec Kerry pour qu'elle lui laisse cette semaine de libre. Il lui avait brièvement expliqué la situation sans entrer dans les détails et sa supérieure, submergée par une timide vague d'humanité avait finalement accepté. Au bout de deux heures de trajet, la Jeep se gara juste devant un chalet entièrement en bois se confondant dans une clairière au bord d'un lac. Anna poussa enfin la portière et une bouffée d'air frais et pur envahit ses poumons. Cela lui changeait vraiment de la ville.   
  
Timidement elle sortit de la voiture alors que John était déjà en train de décharger le coffre. L'odeur de la pinède et une légère brise attisaient ses sens. Son regard se perdit dans l'observation de la surface du lac immobile, alliant toutes les nuances de bleus et les reflets du soleil. Cet endroit semblait si paisible, comme un sorte de paradis. Des brindilles craquaient sous ses pas et elle fut surprise par un gland tombant des frondaisons. Un vif éclat roux sauta d'une branche à l'autre. Anna sourit en voyant l'écureuil rapidement disparaître hors de sa vue.   
  
" _Anna ? " Elle se retourna et vit John portant leurs deux sacs qui se trouvait devant la porte du chalet. " Tu as décidée de rester dehors pour le reste du séjour où tu veux voir à l'intérieur ? " Demanda-t-il avec un sourire ironique.   
  
" _J'arrive ! " Dit-elle en le rejoignant en quelques enjambées.   
  
John posa un sac pour pouvoir sortir une clef de sa poche, puis l'inséra dans la serrure. Il poussa la porte horriblement grinçante puis invita Anna à entrer la première. Tout d'abord elle ne vit que du noir ce qui l'effraya. L'obscurité était devenue l'une de ses pires ennemies depuis l'agression. Puis John ouvrit tous les volets et de grands pans de lumière blanche vinrent envahir la pièce. Anna aperçut contre le mur une cheminée en pierre, le salon était composé de larges fauteuils et canapés en cuir, il y avait une table en bois massif et le coin cuisine était fait d'un bar, point de repère de la ligne imaginaire entre le salon et la cuisine, puis d'un four traditionnel avec une niche d'amas de bûches, et un large plan de travail. Anna remarqua aussi qu'il n'y avait ni télévision, ni radio. Ils étaient vraiment coupés du monde.   
  
" _Alors ça te plaît ? " Demanda John visiblement ravi de lui monter ce chalet. Anna le soupçonnait d'y venir souvent en compagnie de ses conquêtes…   
  
" _Ca me plaît, " répondit-elle sur un ton mi figue mi raisin.   
  
" _Et c'est tout ? " S'exclama-t-il en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches comme une matrone. Anna éclata de rire.   
  
" _C'est super ici ! " Corrigea-t-elle en s'approchant de la fenêtre pour observer une nouvelle fois le lac. Cela la changeait vraiment des grattes ciels. John l'observa un instant plongée dans ses pensées.   
  
  
  
²²²   
  
  
  
Cinq jours plus tard   
  
"_Tu es sûr de vraiment vouloir faire ça ? " Demanda Anna inquiète.   
  
Elle était allongée sur un transat installée au bord de l'eau. Des lunettes noires masquaient son regard alors que son corps vêtu d'un maillot de bain deux pièces s'exposait aux rayons du soleil. Perché sur une branche maîtresse d'un pin juste au dessus du lac, John se trouvait à peu près à quatre mètres de la surface de l'eau. Vêtu d'un caleçon, il tenait de ses deux mains une corde rêche large nouée à la branche. Soudainement il s'élança dans le vide toujours accroché à la corde, se trouva projeté loin de la rive, et atterrit dans l'eau avec un plouf retentissant. Quelques secondes plus tard, sa tête émergea hors de l'eau en éclatant de rire.   
  
" _C'était génial ! Tu devrais essayer ! " Dit-il en nageant vers le bord.   
  
" _Je viens de mettre de la crème solaire, " grogna-t-elle en le voyant sortir du lac. John s'approcha et fit express de lui envoyer quelques gouttes d'eau. " Arrêtes… " Il continua. " Mais arrêtes ! " S'exclama Anna en se levant de son transat. Il continuait dangereusement de s'approcher d'elle et elle devina ses intentions. " John Truman Carter je te défends de faire ça, " dit-elle sur un ton d'avertissement.   
  
" _Faire quoi ? " Demanda-t-il avec une expression innocente alors qu'elle lui lançait un regard noir.   
  
" _Tu le sais tr- AAAH ! " S'écria Anna alors que John l'avait déjà attrapé à la taille puis il la poussa dans l'eau. Anna sentit son corps être immergé de force dans le liquide froid impuissante. Sur la berge, John était plié de rire en deux alors qu'elle remettait ses lunettes noires en place. " Gamin… " Marmonna-t-elle en sortant du lac.   
  
" _Oh ! Oh ! Madame serait-elle vexée ? " Demanda-t-il toujours sur ce même ton ironique qui agaçait tant Anna.   
  
Elle ne réussit pas à empêcher un petit sourire qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Elle entra dans le chalet et partit s'asseoir sur le canapé. Encore trempée, elle ne prenait même pas garde aux gouttes d'eau qui provoquaient de petites tâches foncées sur le sol. Elle prit un magazine et fit semblant de s'y intéresser.   
  
" _Je ne savais pas que tu lisais la revue _Le Nouvel Economiste_ ! " S'exclama John qui était lui aussi entré.   
  
Anna ne lui adressa pas un regard mais John pouvait deviner son sourire caché par le magazine. Il alla dans le coin cuisine et sortit de quoi faire des infusions. A la dérobé, il observait Anna à demi allongée sur le sofa. John aurait donné n'importe quoi à ce moment précis pour sentir le contact de sa peau sous ses mains. Elle était là juste sous ses yeux, seulement vêtue de son maillot et la peau encore humide à cause de son bain forcé, et il ne pouvait rien faire, pas même tenter une approche. Cela le frustrait terriblement. Mais il ne regrettait pas ce séjour, il avait au moins retrouver cette complicité qu'il avait eu autrefois avec elle.   
  
Quand les infusions furent prêtes, il les apporta dans le salon, s'assit à côté d'Anna et lui en tendit une. Elle daigna enfin poser sa revue et porta à ses lèvres le liquide encore brûlant. Son regard se portait sans cesse de John à la fenêtre, de la fenêtre à John.   
  
" _Demain c'est le dernier jour, " dit-elle finalement à regret.   
  
" _Oui on partira sur les coups de cinq heures. Mais on en a bien profité. "   
  
" _J'aurais aimé rester ici toute ma vie, " renchérit-elle en soupirant. Anna délaissa son infusion qu'elle posa au pied du sofa. " C'est calme, je n'ai pas fait un seul cauchemar, je me sens revivre. "   
  
" _On pourra toujours y revenir ensemble, " proposa John en la fixant sans pudeur.   
  
" _J'espère, " répondit-elle pensivement appuyée contre la fenêtre.   
  
  
  
²²²   
  
  
  
Des pleurs. John cilla des paupières. Encore des pleurs. Il ouvrit cette fois ci les yeux et resta quelques instants encore entre le rêve et la réalité. Le clair de lune inondait sa pièce d'une lumière douce et bienveillante. Les pleurs continuaient et John se redressa vivement dans son lit. Il en sortit aussitôt et se dirigea vers la chambre d'Anna voisine de la sienne.   
  
Il ouvrit la porte et aperçut Anna grelottante recroquevillée au milieu de son lit, les draps moites et l'oreiller étaient au sol. Elle lui faisait dos et il s'assit sur le rebord du matelas. Anna pleurait et ne se souciait même pas de la présence de John à côté d'elle. Il posa une main sur son épaule et elle se retourna enfin.   
  
" _J'ai refait le cauchemar… " Admit-elle les yeux embués de larmes. " C'est comme si il était là, qu'il était revenu me faire du mal. Me laisse pas toute seule John…"   
  
" _Je ne te laisses pas Anna, je suis là avec toi, " dit-il sur un ton rassurant.   
  
" _Si tu pars il va revenir, " renchérit-elle en agrippant de sa main frêle celle de John.   
  
" _Je vais rester avec toi toute la nuit, d'accord ? " Proposa-t-il en essuyant ses larmes.   
  
" _Oui. "   
  
John se leva un instant pour remettre les couvertures sur le lit, puis s'allongea près d'Anna. Elle vint aussitôt se blottir contre lui. Il sentait ses muscles qui se crispaient, ses mains qui tremblaient. Il n'y avait rien de plus frustrant que de l'avoir contre lui et de ne rien pouvoir faire. Grâce au clair de lune, il vit qu'elle aussi n'arrivait pas à fermer ses paupières.   
  
" _Anna ? "   
  
" _Oui. "   
  
" _Ce n'est sûrement pas le bon moment mais il faut que je te dise quelque chose… " Anna releva son regard vers lui. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.   
  
  
  
²²²   
  
  
  
Aimeras-tu mes chants  
Mon coeur transi  
Mes reflets multiples  
Si je m'abandonne à toi  
Si je t'offre tout de moi   
  
  
  
²²²   
  
  
  
A suivre…   
  
  
  
Le Petit Mot De La Fin : Quand je vous avait dit que vous auriez envie de me tuer à la fin de ce chapitre :o) Je vais essayer d'écrire rapidement le cinquième chapitre pour pas trop vous frustrer quand même… 


	5. Huit-Clos

**Hallucinations **   
  
**Chapitre V : Huit-Clos**   
  
  
  
Auteur : Lojie   
  
Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient (malheureusement) et étant donné que j'ai toujours pas commencé à construire de start-up, ils sont pas prêts de m'appartenir un jour…   
En ce qui concerne la zikmu, c'est Si je m'abandonnes à toi chantée par Noa dont les droits appartiennent au *camarade* Jean-Marie Messier ;o)   
  
Note de l'Auteur : Les conditions dans lesquelles j'écris mes fics sont parfois un peu étranges mdr ! Je dis ça car Hallucinations me sert à faire passer le temps durant les cours d'historiographies (c'est l'histoire de l'histoire) qui est le cours le plus soporifique que je connaisse ! Autres exemples, quelques bouts de Le Papillon ont été écrit sur la ligne B du RER, en ce qui concerne Après j'ai écrit des passages à ma caisse alors que je travaillais comme caissière, dans le bus plein à craquer de la ligne 40-21, sur un transat tout en bronzant… etc. etc. En fait ce qui fait que j'écrive toujours mes fics à des endroits pas possibles, c'est que dès que j'ai une idée il faut que je la retranscrives sur papier pour pas l'oublier, et quand une idée me vient, une autre arrive et puis ça s'enchaîne et au bout du compte j'ai déjà écrit un passage en entier mdr !   
  
Bonne Lecture   
  
  
  
²²² ²²² ²²²   
  
  
  
Si je m'abandonnes à toi  
Avec toutes mes peurs et plaisirs  
Si je m'abandonne à toi  
Avec mes pluies de larmes et de fous rires   
  
  
  
²²²   
  
  
  
John se leva un instant pour remettre les couvertures sur le lit, puis s'allongea près d'Anna. Elle vint aussitôt se blottir contre lui. Il sentait ses muscles qui se crispaient, ses mains qui tremblaient. Il n'y avait rien de plus frustrant que de l'avoir contre lui et de ne rien pouvoir faire. Grâce au clair de lune, il vit qu'elle aussi n'arrivait pas à fermer ses paupières.   
  
" _Anna ? "   
  
" _Oui. "   
  
" _Ce n'est sûrement pas le bon moment mais il faut que je te dise quelque chose… " Anna releva son regard vers lui. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. " Tu sais parfaitement que j'ai toujours éprouvé des sentiments pour toi et je… "   
  
Mais Anna posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour qu'il se taise. Elle fit non d'un léger mouvement de tête et John voyait parfaitement ses yeux qui brillaient encore à cause des larmes. Son air grave et son regard glacial le fit frissonner. Quand elle fut sûre qu'il ne reparlerait pas, elle retira ses doigts de ses lèvres. Il la contempla bouche bée ne sachant comment réagir.   
  
" _Tu ne m'as même pas laissé terminer ma phrase, " murmura-t-il un peu amer. " Tu ne sais même pas ce que je voulais te dire. "   
  
" _Je ne suis pas aveugle John, j'ai remarqué depuis longtemps la façon dont tu me dévores du regard, " répondit-elle sur un ton doux, presque maternel. " Je sais ce que tu veux et je veux la même chose que toi mais c'est impossible. " Avoua Anna le ton teinté de remords. " Tu te poses beaucoup de questions …. Pourquoi me suis-je jetée sur ton ami ? Qu'ai-je bien pu donc faire chaque fois que je m'enfuyais ? Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de répondre à ces questions, j'ai si honte de moi… "   
  
" _Mais pourquoi c'est impossible ? " Rétorqua John qui n'arrivait pas à camoufler son agacement. " J'aimerais savoir ce qui se passe dans ta tête, pouvoir comprendre pourquoi tu as telle ou telle réaction, mais si tu ne m'expliques rien je ne pourrais jamais comprendre ! "   
  
Anna se leva subitement et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Elle se mit à observer les grandes étendues de pinèdes, et les reflets de la lune jouant parmi les vaguelettes du lac. Seuls les clapotis de l'eau venaient troubler le silence. Sa légère musette de nuit laissait filtrer la lumière et apparaître en contre-jour ses formes. John soupira bruyamment, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre sa logique et il savait que chaque fois qu'elle se mettait à observer le paysage ainsi, c'est que quelque chose la tracassait.   
  
" _J'ai eu si peur et si mal… " Anna venait brusquement de rompre le silence. Sa voix tremblante trahissait les larmes salés qui perlaient le long de ses joues. John resta comme paralysé sur le lit, elle renifla tentant de contenir ses sanglots puis reprit : " quand j'étais petite et que quelque chose me faisait peur ou qu'une situation m'embarrassait, je me réfugiais dans un monde imaginaire, dans mon jardin secret. Dans ce monde, mes parents ne se disputaient jamais et on ne manquait pas d'argent, mes frères ne m'embêtaient pas et me prêtaient leurs jouets, on avait une jolie petite maison, un jardin, des animaux, j'avais tout ce que je voulais… même un prince charmant… "   
  
Anna s'arrêta un instant car les sanglots étranglaient trop sa gorge pour qu'elle puisse continuer. Une petite décharge fit frissonner tout son corps quand Carter qui s'était levé, l'avait encerclé de ses bras. Elle posa son visage contre son torse et reprit lentement le contrôle de ses sentiments. L'odeur de John l'avait complètement enveloppé et elle se sentait rassurée.   
  
" _Quand je suis sortie du métro… " Des flashs de souvenirs la firent hésiter à continuer. Anna entendait à nouveau les pas qui la suivaient, elle revoyait encore l'ombre qui se dessinait sur les murs noirs de pollution.   
  
" _Anna… " Murmura John en voyant ses yeux hagards. " Que s'est-il passé ? "   
  
" _Quand je suis sortie du métro il faisait nuit et il pleuvait, il n'y avait personne dans la rue mais je sentais que quelqu'un me suivait… j'ai cru que j'étais parano. Mais je n'étais pas folle ! J'entendais des pas derrière moi ! Je n'osais pas me retourner et quand je suis arrivée dans cette ruelle juste à deux pas de mon immeuble, une ruelle étroite et sombre j'ai… j'ai senti une main se mettre sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher de crier et une lame froide contre la peau de mon cou… Il m'a dit de ne rien tenter car sinon il n'hésiterait pas à me trancher la gorge. Il m'a attaché les mains, bandé les yeux pour que je ne puisse pas le voir, et aussi bâillonné. J'ai été mise dans un coffre de voiture… J'ai cru que j'allais étouffer, je n'arrivais plus à respirer à cause de mes larmes… Je… je peux pas continuer !"   
  
Anna se dégagea violemment de l'étreinte de John et partit s'asseoir sur le rebord de son matelas. Elle sanglotait doucement en se berçant machinalement d'avant en arrière. John la suivit et se mit à côté d'elle. Par contre il n'osait pas la toucher.   
  
" _Il faut que tu ailles jusqu'au bout, " lui souffla-t-il au creux de l'oreille. Elle détourna la tête.   
  
" _Tu ne vas pas aimer ce que je vais dire… " Rétorqua Anna qui ne cessait de frissonner. " Je ne sais pas combien de temps il s'est écoulé mais il a soudainement stoppé la voiture. J'ai entendu le coffre s'ouvrir puis il m'a porté à l'arrière de la voiture. Je n'osais pas me débattre, j'étais trop tétanisé pour tenter quoique ce soit. C'est là qu'il m'a… qu'il m'a violé… comme si j'étais de nouveau redevenue une enfant, je me suis réfugiée dans mon monde imaginaire, je n'étais plus à l'arrière de cette voiture mais dans un jardin à l'herbe parfaitement verte… Tu étais là… Tu étais là alors qu'il me violait ! Et tu n'as pas bougé le petit doigt ! "   
  
" _Anna ! Comment aurais-je pu ? J'étais seulement là dans ton esprit ! " Rétorqua John comprenant un peu mieux la rancœur qu'il avait lu dans ses yeux la première fois qu'ils s'étaient revus.   
  
" _Mais je sais ça ! Tu me prends pour une folle ! ? ! " S'écria-t-elle en se relevant brusquement.   
  
" _Je n'ai jamais… "   
  
" _SI ! TU ME PRENDS POUR UNE FOLLE ! " Hurla-t-elle de nouveau prise d'hystérie.   
  
Elle allait s'enfuir de la chambre mais John lui attrapa le bras avant. Anna commença à se débattre follement comme si elle était enragée. Il lui empoigna les deux bras cette fois mais le jeune homme n'avait jamais soupçonné qu'elle avait autant de force. Anna réussit presque à se dégager, John parvint quand même à la faire basculer sur le lit, et l'y maintenir contre son grès sur le dos. Elle se mit à hurler de plus en plus fort en proie à des hallucinations.   
  
" _ME FAITES PAS DE MAL ! " S'époumonait-elle de toutes ses forces en cambrant son dos. " JE VOUS EN SUPPLIES ! " Anna s'essouffla rapidement et John placé à califourchon sur elle, lui lâcha enfin les mains.   
  
" _Anna… C'est moi John… Réveilles-toi Anna, revient à la réalité…" Il vit dans son regard qu'elle était brusquement revenue à elle.   
  
" _Je suis complètement perdue… " Murmura-t-elle en évitant son regard. " Je déteste quand je n'arrive pas à me contrôler… Le pire c'est que je m'en rend compte mais mes gestes et mes paroles m'échappent, je deviens hystérique et je ne peux rien y faire… D'autres fois j'ai l'impression que je suis quelqu'un d'autre, une Anna qui ne s'est jamais faite violée, je cherche le contact des hommes et je couche avec le premier venu… C'est ce qui est arrivé les deux fois où je vous ai faussé compagnie, et c'est ce qui a failli arriver avec ton ami… J'ai tellement honte de tout… "   
  
" _Il ne faut pas, " répondit John en se mettant à genoux à côté d'elle. Anna restait étendue sur le dos. " Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, et je… je ne t'en veux, personne ne t'en veux tu m'entends ? On a tous fait des erreurs et les tiennes sont largement excusables. Il faudra du temps et du travail pour que tes crises d'hystérie disparaissent et que cette autre Anna dont tu me parles disparaisse elle aussi. "   
  
" _Merci, " répondit-elle simplement.   
  
Anna se remit sous les couvertures du lit et John vint la rejoindre. Elle se lova comme un chat contre lui et ferma ses paupières. Elle semblait si épuisée, ses nerfs étaient encore à vifs. John décida que ce n'était pas le moment de la déranger pour lui parler. La respiration de la jeune femme indiquait qu'elle dormait déjà, à bout de force à cause de la violence de sa crise d'hystérie. Il ferma lui aussi les yeux pour tenter de trouver le sommeil mais il lui échappait en vain.   
  
  
  
²²²   
  
  
  
Tes sentiments  
Vont-ils grandir   
ou bien me trahir  
si je m'abandonne à toi  
si je t'offre tout de moi   
  
  
  
²²²   
  
  
  
A suivre…   
  
  
  
²²²   
  
  
  
Le Petit Mot De La Fin : Oui je sais ce chapitre était court ! Par contre pour les prochains chapitre je ne sais pas du tout comme je vais faire car je n'ai strictement aucune idée… Donc si vous avez des propositions n'hésitez pas !   
  
  
  



	6. Bon Courage !

**Hallucinations**   
  
**Chapitre VI : Bon Courage !**   
  
  
  
Auteur : Lojie   
  
Disclaimer  : Joaquim DelAmico m'appartient ! Nananère et tralala! (Oh la la... Je crois que je suis un peu fâtiguée...)   
  
Note de l'Auteur  : Voici enfin le nouveau chapitre. Désolé je pensais que je l'avais déjà mis sur le site avant mes partiels et je viens de le trouver parmi la liste de mes fics non éditées… Mais bon mieux vaut tard que jamais ! ;oP Sinon merde pour ceux qui sont ou vont bientôt leur bac ou des partiels ! Je compatis à votre douleur maintenant que j'ai fini mes exams ! mdr !   
  
Nota Bene : Déjà que j'y connais rien en médecine, alors imaginez un peu le désastre en psycho… C'est pourquoi veuillez ne pas prêter attention aux erreurs médicales que va allègrement débiter Kim Legaspi sans que cela l'inquiète plus que ça ;oP   
  
Bonne Lecture   
  
  
  
²²² ²²² ²²²   
  
  
  
John s'était assoupi sur un tapis d'herbe et de mousses sous une frondaison de pins. La brise faisait chahuter le feuillage et le léger clapotis du lac le berçait. Tout semblait tellement à sa place ici. Il ouvrit ses paupières en entendant des bruits de pas à côté de lui. A pas de félins une jeune femme blonde s'était avancée dans son sanctuaire naturel. Elle lui sourit puis s'allongea contre lui. John la prit aussitôt dans ses bras. Il était si serein. Carter caressait avec nonchalance de son index et de son majeur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Elle avait clôt ses yeux et posé sa tête contre son torse. Ses cheveux fins qui tressaillaient à cause de légers souffles d'air lui chatouillaient le menton. Il s'abreuvait de chaque détail, de toutes ses petites choses qui lui procuraient un bonheur immense.   
  
" _J'aimerais rester ici toute ma vie, " murmura-t-elle du bout de ses lèvres roses.   
  
" _Moi aussi Lucy, " répondit-il en prenant un air soucieux. " Moi aussi, " répéta-t-il pensivement. Lucy se redressa soudainement et le fixa de ses deux grands yeux bleus. Une larme perla le long de sa joue juvénile.   
  
" _Mais ce n'est pas possible, " reprit-elle la voix tremblante. John crut y déceler une pointe de rancœur mais il n'en était pas sûr. " Ce n'est pas possible à cause de toi ! Je t'avais dit que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Sobriki ! " Lucy avait haussé le ton de sa voix qui commençait à s'étouffer à cause des sanglots. Les yeux rougis et les lèvres tremblantes, elle lança un regard de désespoir au ciel bleu sans nuages.   
  
" _Je suis désolé, " murmura-t-il inaudiblement. John se sentait confus et coupable. Il se redressa lui aussi et essuya les larmes de la jeune fille du revers de sa main.   
  
" _Tu es désolé ? " Reprit-elle en colère en le repoussant. " Et moi qu'est-ce que je devrais dire ? Hein ? Je suis morte ! Je suis morte par ta faute ! " S'écria-t-elle à la limite de l'hystérie.   
  
" _Je te jures je voulais pas ! " Se défendit John en paniquant. " Je ne voulais pas ça ! " Il sentit son souffle s'accélérer en voyant du sang couler des lèvres de Lucy. Il remarqua alors des tâches pourpres sur sa légère robe bleue à bretelles. Son teint avait blanchi et des cernes violettes soulignaient ses yeux vides. Bizarrement le vent ne chantait plus dans les feuillages et le ciel s'était subitement assombri.   
  
" _Tu m'as tué, " dit-elle calmement alors qu'à présent une flaque de sang l'entourait. Elle tenait un long couteau de cuisine dans la main, celui du gâteau. Une fraîche brise vint faire frissonner l'échine du jeune médecin.   
  
" _Non ! NON ! JE T'AI PAS TUE ! " S'affola John en voulant s'enfuir mais ses membres restaient tétanisés. " C'EST PAS MOI ! C'EST SOBRIKI ! "   
  
" _C'EST TOI QUI M'A TUE, " répéta Lucy en approchant le couteau de la gorge du médecin. " JOHN ! REVEILLE TOI ! "   
  
" _C'EST PAS MOI ! " Répéta-t-il paniqué.   
  
" _REVEILLE-TOI JOHN ! " Lui ordonna de nouveau Lucy d'une voix qui n'était pas la sienne.   
  
Cette voix c'était… c'était celle d'Anna. Il ouvrit les yeux brusquement et se retrouva face au visage inquiet de son ancienne collègue. Carter mit quelques instants avant de complètement retrouver ses esprits et vit qu'il était en sueur. Ils étaient toujours dans la chambre et le soleil venait à peine de se lever. Il observa avec soulagement les brumes violettes de l'aurore par la fenêtre. Anna était toujours assise à côté de lui, le visage soucieux. Elle n'avait jamais vu John aussi affolé.   
  
" _Tu faisais un cauchemar, " dit-elle sur un ton calme. Mais son regard trahissait la tension qui l'habitait.   
  
" _Oui… " Répondit John essoufflé. " Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, un stupide cauchemar ! "   
  
Anna eut alors un geste inattendu. Elle posa ses mains sur les épaules de Carter et le força avec douceur à venir se blottir contre elle. Il sentit aussitôt la poitrine de la jeune femme contre son torse. Le désir monta une nouvelle fois en lui sans qu'il ne puisse l'en empêcher. Il était encore tendu et en sueur à cause de son cauchemar. Lucy lui avait semblé si vivante. Des visions de sang le firent tressaillir. La main d'Anna vint se glisser dans ses cheveux. Elle était en train de le réconforter comme on le faisait avec un enfant. Mais il n'était pas un enfant.   
  
John fit doucement monter sa main de la hanche d'Anna à son sein droit. Le tissu de sa robe de nuit était fin et léger. La respiration de la jeune femme changea aussitôt de rythme. Il tourna sa tête et avança ses lèvres près des siennes. Elles se rencontrèrent avec douceur. Sous la pression de la langue de John, Anna entrouvrit légèrement ses lèvres. Il y avait tant de temps qu'on ne l'avait pas réellement embrassé. Tout en continuant à explorer sa bouche, John la fit calmement basculer en arrière. Il délaissa ses lèvres sensuelles et descendit dans son cou. Anna s'aperçut soudainement de ce qu'il allait se passer si elle le laissait continuer. De ses deux mains elle le repoussa sans prévenir et se redressa. John resta allongé sur le lit et poussa un profond soupir d'exaspération :   
  
" _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ? " Demanda-t-il sur un ton tranchant.   
  
" _Je peux pas, " répondit Anna honteuse en se recroquevillant sur elle-même. " C'est encore trop tôt. " Ses joues s'étaient teintées de roses.   
  
" _Il faudra bien que ça arrive un jour, " rétorqua John sans camoufler sa déception. Il était las de se battre avec la jeune femme qui anéantissait à chaque fois toutes ses tentatives.   
  
" _Peut-être mais pas aujourd'hui, " répondit-elle en se bornant.   
  
" _Bon et bien tant pis ! " S'exclama John en se levant du lit. " Il faut qu'on soit parti dans moins d'une heure, je pars ranger les bagages dans la Jeep. " Avant qu'il n'eut franchi le pas de la porte, il entendit la voix d'Anna derrière lui.   
  
" _Tu n'es pas fâché au moins ? " Demanda-t-elle en commençant à se bercer les bras croisées.   
  
" _Bien sûr que non, " dit John sans se retourner. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle voit la colère sur son visage.   
  
  
  
²²²   
  
  
  
Le voyage du retour se déroula dans un silence absolu. Même la radio n'avait pas réussi à briser la mauvaise humeur de John. De plus, la perspective de devoir retourner travailler aux urgences demain ne l'enchantait guère. Ils rentrèrent tout deux dans l'appartement de John et Anna partit aussitôt s'enfermer dans la chambre à coucher. Joaquim qui était resté n'osa pas demander comment c'était passé la semaine. John n'enleva pas son manteau et repartit aussitôt. Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne d'Anna. Elle le rendait dingue.   
  
  
  
²²²   
  
  
  
Sur les conseils de Kerry, Anna avait décidé d'aller voir Kim Legaspi. Joaquim l'avait accompagné mais était resté dans la salle d'attente du cabinet privé. La première séance ne s'était pas trop mal passée et Anna s'était même surprise à rire. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais se sentait bien en présence de Kim, elle dégageait une aura de charme et de sécurité qui l'apaisait. A la fin de la séance, la psychologue se décida à expliquer son diagnostique à la jeune femme.   
  
" _Ecoutez mademoiselle DelAmico, notre premier entretien fut vraiment productif, vous ne vous êtes pas braqué ce qui prouve que vous voulez vraiment vous en sortir. " A ces mots, Anna hocha timidement de la tête sans répondre. Puis Kim reprit après un sourire. " J'aimerais juste avoir quelques précisions à propos de vos crises d'angoisse dont vous me parlez, vous aviez dit que certains fois vous avez l'impression d'être une autre, en quelque sorte de vous dédoubler, que vous avez l'impression d'étouffer et que vous avez des étourdissements. Avez-vous aussi des douleurs thoraciques ? "   
  
" _Oui, " confirma Anna. " Je sens des palpitations et j'ai tout le temps peur de perdre le contrôle de moi-même. Durant ces crises j'ai déjà fait des choses que je regrette vraiment… "   
  
" _Oui je vois… " Marmonna Kim en réfléchissant. Elle nota quelques petites choses en plus sur son calepin puis releva le regard. " Vous faîtes ce qu'on appelle une anxiété épisodique paroxystique. En d'autres termes vous avez des moments de paniques où vous n'arrivez pas à vous contrôler, vous êtes névrosée à cause de l'angoisse. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas cela se guérit. "   
  
Anna se sentit soudainement soulagée. Elle savait à présent qu'elle n'était pas un cas désespéré. Kim vit la jeune femme qui se détendait. Elle rehaussa ses lunettes de vues sur l'arrête de son nez puis reprit :   
  
" _Je vois dans votre dossier que vous avez déjà fait une cure psychanalytique... "   
  
" _Oui mais c'était pour me libérer de la drogue et non pour mes crises d'angoisses, " rectifia Anna. " J'ai subi une thérapie de groupe mais cela n'a pas eu d'effets car je me braquais. Ce fut la même chose avec mon ancien psy. "   
  
" _La première chose que je vous conseille est de vous relaxer, vous devez vous évader Anna, vous aérer et vous reposer. Nous allons entamer une psychothérapie ensemble et peut-être pourriez-vous faire une cure psychanalytique cette fois vraiment destinée à vos crises d'angoisses. Je fais aussi vous prescrire quelques calmants. "   
  
" _Mais comment m'évader ? " Demanda Anna qui en était restée à la première phrase. " J'ai passé une semaine avec John au bord d'un lac. Tout s'est bien passé sauf vers la fin, j'ai refait une crise et j'aurais même pu blesser John ! "   
  
" _D'après ce que vous m'avez dit, peut-être que John n'était pas la personne idéale pour vous accompagner… " Insinua Kim en faisant une petite moue pensive.   
  
" _Pourquoi ? " S'étonna Anna. " Nous sommes amis depuis longtemps… "   
  
" _Peut-être justement que vous n'êtes pas de simples amis, " corrigea-t-elle. " Il y a des tensions entre vous deux, des tensions sexuelles entre autres. C'est pourquoi je pense que John n'est pas votre meilleur allié pour vous en sortir. Vous devriez vous éloigner de lui le temps d'aller un peu mieux. J'ai une proposition à vous faire, c'est de faire une cure de un mois dès à présent où je viendrais souvent vous voir, puis nous continuerons des entretiens après la cure, je vous donnerais aussi quelques adresses d'associations de femmes qui ont subi des traumatismes semblables aux vôtres. Partager son malheur permet de décharger de votre fardeau un peu de votre douleur. "   
  
" _Ne plus voir John… " Cette idée semblait irréelle pour Anna. Certes leur relation était tendue mais de là à couper les ponts pendant un mois…   
  
  
  
²²²   
  
  
  
Deux jours plus tard   
  
" _Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je t'amène ? " Insista lourdement John en soupesant d'une main le sac d'affaires d'Anna. " C'est lourd et peu pratique dans les transports en commun. "   
  
" _Je vais au centre de cure en El, avec Joaquim, comme un grande ! " Rétorqua-t-elle en enfilant son manteau.   
  
" _Laisse tomber John, " ajouta Joaquim. " Ma sœur est trop têtue et tu n'arriveras pas à la faire changer d'avis, quand elle a décidé quelque chose elle ne décroche plus. "   
  
" _Ca je suis au courant… " Marmonna le médecin en pensant à toutes les fois où Anna l'avait repoussé.   
  
Cette dernière lui jeta un regard noir comprenant bien ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Peut-être que Kim avait vraiment raison, il y avait beaucoup trop de tensions entre eux deux. Joaquim remarqua leurs respectifs airs vexés et décida pour le bien de tous d'interrompre ce duel silencieux.   
  
" _Bon, et bien si on y allait ? On va finir par être en retard ! " S'exclama-t-il sur un ton qui se voulait enthousiaste.   
  
" _Oui, allons-y. " Répondit Anna d'une petite voix.   
  
Joaquim prit le sac de sa sœur et franchit le pallier de l'appartement de John. Anna allait le suivre quand elle sentit la main de John sur son épaule. Elle se retourna vers lui surprise en ne voyant aucune once d'animosité dans son regard. Sans dire un mot, il l'étreignit dans ses bras comme on le fait à un ami qui part pour un long voyage.   
  
" _Bon courage, " lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. Il la lâcha pour qu'elle puisse partir mais Anna ne bougea pas tout de suite. La surprise passée, elle sourit.   
  
" _Merci. "   
  
" _Anna ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ? Je croyais qu'on partait ? " Ronchonna Joaquim qui était réapparut sur le pallier de la porte.   
  
Elle se détourna de John pour suivre son frère.   
  
  
  
²²²   
  
  
  
" _Je ne sais plus ce qu'il faut que je fasse… A chaque fois je me heurte à un mur et je commence à devenir rancunier… Je sais que ce n'est pas sa faute mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui en vouloir. " John faisait tourner une tasse de café entre ses mains. Dans le petit Doc Magoo enfumé, Abby lui faisait face et ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire pour le réconforter, et encore moins pour l'aider.   
  
" _Elle a besoin de temps, " dit-elle en se maudissant de répondre par une phrase aussi télescopée.   
  
" _Je sais mais… mais c'est si frustrant… Elle est rentrée en cure ce matin, je ne vais pas la voir pendant un mois et le pire c'est que j'en suis comme soulagé… Tu crois que c'est mal ? " Demanda-t-il sur un ton chargé de remords.   
  
" _Je ne pense pas, " répondit Abby avec une moue d'impuissance. " Vous deux vous ne vous êtes revus au bon moment, ni au bon endroit. Peut-être qu'après sa cure et le fait de ne pas vous voir pendant un mois, cela va vous permettre de repartir sur de bonnes bases. "   
  
" _Je l'espère, je tiens tellement à elle, " murmura songeusement John. Son café trônait toujours intact face à lui. Abby se racla nerveusement la gorge.   
  
" _Et toi ? Tout va bien ? Tu n'as pas de problèmes, de manques ? " Demanda-t-elle avec précaution.   
  
Aborder le sujet de l'ancienne toxicomanie de John était toujours délicat. Elle avait remarqué depuis le début de leur conversation que les pupilles du médecin avaient du mal à se fixer. Ce n'était pas bon signe…   
  
" _Je suis dur comme le roc ! " S'exclama-t-il en souriant sur le ton de la plaisanterie.   
  
Mais son sourire semblait fatigué et factice. Abby ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter un regard soupçonneux. Elle voulut ajouter quelque chose mais leurs bippeurs se mirent à sonner à l'unisson.   
  
  
  
²²²   
  
  
  
A suivre   
  
  
  
²²² ²²² ²²²   
  
  
  
Le Petit Mot de la Fin : Le prochain chapitre ça va être du 100% John et ça va aussi être du 100% angst mdr! Je ne l'ai pas encore écrit mais il était déjà tout planifié dans ma tête. Vous allez voir que la situation va *encore* se compliquer ! Gnark ! Gnark ! Gnark ! (|-]   
  
  
  



	7. Les Démons de la Saint Valentin

**Hallucinations**   
  
**Chapitre VII : Les Démons de la Saint Valentin**   
  
  
  
Auteur : Lojie   
  
Avertissement : Joaquim DelAmico m'appartient et dans cette fic c'est bien le seul… Et encore, il apparaît même pas dans ce chapitre !   
  
Note de l'Auteur : Voici le fameux chapitre **100 % John - 100 % Angst** ! Je sais que j'ai mit du temps à l'écrire. En fait, j'ai plus eu du mal à *trouver* du temps pour l'écrire ! Il est un peu rapide mais j'espère que vous l'aimerez quand même. En plus, j'avais eu une petite panne d'inspiration pour cette fanfiction mais maintenant ça c'est arrangé ;o) Au fait, je crois avoir fait quelques progrès en médecine. Les trucs que je raconte sont légèrement moins faux ! mdr !   
  
Bonne Lecture !   
  
  
  
²²² ²²² ²²²   
  
John n'avait même pas prit la peine d'ouvrir les rideaux. C'était son jour de congé aujourd'hui et il était seul chez lui. Joaquim était retourné à Philadelphie et Anna était en cure depuis quinze jours. Et depuis quinze jours il ne cessait de penser à elle, c'était pire qu'une obsession, encore pire que son ancienne toxicomanie. Chaque nerf, chaque fibre, chaque goutte de sang de son corps souffraient de son absence. Jamais elle ne lui avait autant manqué, lui qui pensait qu'Anna loin de lui pendant un mois serait reposant. Les sentiments ne correspondaient décidément à aucune logique.   
  
Affalé sur son canapé, la télé allumé sur un match de base-ball, il observait du coin de l'œil le petit flacon à moitié vide qui trônait sur sa table basse. Les pilules qu'il contenait étaient du Médomine, un barbiturique rapide utilisé comme antidépresseur. Il avait trouvé ce flacon dans la poche d'un patient mort d'une surinfection broncho-pulmonaire. Ces petites pilules devaient d'ailleurs être la cause de son décès. Cela faisait trois semaines qu'il l'avait chez lui et de temps en temps il en prenait une, et même deux depuis peu. John sentait doucement les griffes meurtrières des démons de la Saint Valentin qui tentaient de nouveau de l'arracher à la vie. Il se sentait glisser sans s'en émouvoir vers ce qu'il redoutait mais c'était comme s'il n'en avait plus rien à faire. De plus, ça l'aidait à ne plus penser à Anna.   
  
Anna… Il ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête dodeliner de gauche à droite, de droite à gauche. Le goût sucrée de ses lèvres, sa douceur, ses yeux brillants… John secoua brusquement sa tête. Il ne fallait pas qu'il pense à elle. _Il ne fallait pas !_ Mais c'était si bon et si facile, sentir de nouveau son parfum qui l'enveloppait, sa façon de rire à ses blagues (car c'était bien la seule qui riait à ses blagues), son corps se mouvant avec aisance et sa démarche légèrement chaloupée. Il ouvrit les yeux et son regard se reconcentra aussitôt sur le flacon. Ne plus penser à elle.   
  
Finalement il se leva et prit le flacon dans une main, fit sauter le couvercle à l'aide de son pouce. Trois petites pilules se logèrent au creux de sa paume. Il prit une profonde inspiration et les avala d'un seul coup.   
  
  
  
²²²   
  
  
  
John but en quelques gorgés le café noir que contenait son gobelet en plastique. Il défit nerveusement le nœud de sa cravate et cligna rapidement des yeux. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû en prendre trois ce matin, surtout qu'il n'y en avait déjà presque plus dans le flacon. Il espérait aussi que tout se passait bien pour Anna, il n'avait pas de nouvelles. Abby entra dans la salle de repos. Elle eut un mouvement d'hésitation en le voyant puis vint à côté de lui. Elle se servit du café mais quelque chose dans ses gestes indiquait qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise. John le remarqua :   
  
" _Tout va bien Abby ? " Demanda-t-il en passant une main nerveuse sur son cuir chevelu.   
  
" _Moi ça va, " répondit-elle en insistant sur le _moi_. " Et toi ? "   
  
" _Ca va, " dit-il sur un ton plein d'entrain qui sonnait faux.   
  
" _Tu as pourtant l'air fatigué, " rétorqua-t-elle en tentant de camoufler les soupçons qui pesaient dans sa voix.   
  
" _Je bois un peu trop de café, " répondit-il sans se démonter. " Du coup j'ai du mal à dormir mais je suis en train de ralentir ma consommation de caféine. "   
  
" _C'est pour ça que tu viens juste de boire un café… " Le taquina-t-elle.   
  
John eut un sourire coupable qui amusa Abby. Il s'aperçut que ses mains tremblaient légèrement et il les fourra dans sa poche, priant pour que la jeune infirmière n'ait rien remarqué. Heureusement c'était juste au moment où elle buvait une lampée de café. Elle n'avait sûrement rien vu.   
  
" _Bon, des patients m'attendent, " s'excusa-t-il pour fuir hors de la salle de repos.   
  
Abby ne fit qu'acquiescer en silence et John se faufila rapidement vers la porte. Elle resta songeuse appuyée contre la table. Il n'était pas du tout naturel, il bégayait légèrement et ses mains tremblaient. Abby commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter en voyant que peu à peu ses doutes se confirmaient. Ce n'était sûrement pas la caféine qui lui faisait cette effet là. Peut-être devait-elle en parler à Kerry… Elle secoua la tête comme pour chasser cette idée. Non, il fallait qu'il avoue ce qu'elle même avait déjà du mal à admettre, qu'il se droguait à nouveau.   
  
Elle frémit.   
  
Et pour qu'il l'admettre, il fallait qu'il se sente en confiance, c'est-à-dire avec des amis proches. Ce serait déjà un premier pas. Abby tenta mentalement de se rappeler tous les gens qui comptaient pour John. Benton apparut le premier dans son esprit, c'était quand même lui qui l'avait convaincu d'aller à Atlanta. Mais le chirurgien ne travaillait plus au County et avait déménagé. Comme il s'agissait de John, il n'hésiterait sûrement pas à faire le voyage. Puis il y avait eu Greene… Le cœur d'Abby se serra en pensant à lui. Sa présence manquait beaucoup. Venait ensuite Jing-Mei, elle et John s'étaient toujours soutenus l'un et l'autre dans des moments difficiles. Elle avait répondu présente le jour où l'équipe avait posé un ultimatum à Carter : Atlanta ou ne jamais revoir le County. Aussi, ce serait bien qu'elle soit là. Il y avait Dave, ils étaient devenus proche même si le malheureux épisode où Anna lui avait sauté dessus était resté en travers de sa gorge. Et enfin, elle-même.   
  
Mais comment les réunir et expliquer ses soupçons à chacun… A ce moment précis, Jing-Mei entra dans la salle et fit sursauter la jeune infirmière perdue dans ses pensées. La médecin se plaça devant elle l'air soucieux :   
  
" _Abby, il faut que je te parles ! Je crois qu'il y a un problème avec John… "   
  
" _Je le crois aussi… " répondit-elle presque inaudiblement.   
  
Elles s'échangèrent un long regard et s'aperçurent qu'elles étaient toutes deux hantés par les mêmes doutes.   
  
  
  
²²²   
  
  
  
La petite pilule ballottait dans sa poche au gré de son pas. De temps à autre, John y portait la main inconsciemment pour vérifier si elle était toujours là et qu'il ne l'avait pas perdu. Elle lui apportait du réconfort rien que par sa présence, il savait que si c'était trop dur, il n'avait juste qu'à l'avaler et hop ! Ses démons lui ficheraient la paix pendant un bon moment ! Autant la vie lui paraissait compliqué qu'à d'autres occasions elle était d'une parfaite simplicité. Il venait juste de quitter la salle de repos et avait croisé Jing-Mei dans le couloir. Bizarrement la jeune femme ne l'avait que discrètement salué, pourtant ils pouvaient passer des heures à bavarder ensemble de tout et de rien… Ce devait être la Médomine qui le rendait parano.   
  
Il oublia tout ça et se concentra sur son prochain patient. Il tira le rideau deux et consulta brièvement le dossier avant de s'adresser à la femme étendue sur le lit face à lui.   
  
"_ Bonjour madame Pagelli, je suis le docteur Carter et c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de vous, " se présenta-t-il sur un ton de récitation. _Pagelli, un nom de famille italien… comme Anna,_ pensa-t-il brièvement.   
  
" _Bonjour docteur, " répondit la mince jeune femme. C'était une petite brunette au teint blafard et aux gestes nerveux, _rien à voir avec Anna en fait_. " J'ai fait une chute dans les escaliers de mon immeuble hier, je me suis fait mal au dos et comme les douleurs persistaient ce matin, je suis venue ici . "   
  
" _Vous auriez plutôt dû venir sitôt après la chute, " remarqua John avec professionnalisme. " Mais le plus important c'est que vous ne vous soyez pas bornée que vous êtes là maintenant, " ajouta-t-il avec un demi sourire.   
  
Il remit le rideau en place et découpa avec une paire de ciseaux le t-shirt de madame Pagelli pour qu'elle ne fasse aucun mouvement du dos. Puis il fit le tour du lit pour voir son dos. John eut un mouvement de recul et d'horreur qu'elle remarqua. Elle baissa les yeux un peu confuse.   
  
" _J'aurais dû vous prévenir pour les cicatrices dans mon dos, " avoua-t-elle gênée. " J'ai eu un accident il y a de cela déjà cinq ans. J'étais sur un petit zodiaque et je suis tombée à l'eau. Les cicatrices sont les marques laissées par les hélices du moteur. "   
  
John ne répondit rien. Il déglutit avec difficulté. Ces cicatrices lui rappelaient les siennes. La patiente restait interdite en le voyant tétanisée. Elle ne pouvait pas deviner ce qui c'était passé un jour de Saint Valentin. Sans prévenir, il sortit rapidement et se dirigea vers les toilettes. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et tenta de reprendre calmement sa respiration. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose lui comprimait la poitrine et il suffoquait. Sa main se glissa naturellement dans sa poche et prit la pilule. Il l'avala difficilement et manqua d'avoir un haut-le-cœur. Lentement, son souffle revint, les gouttes de sueur qui parsemaient ses tempes disparurent.   
  
Quelqu'un frappa à la porte derrière lui et il reconnut aussitôt la voix de Kerry, apparemment inquiète :   
  
" _John, comment ça va ? Pourquoi avez-vous laissé cette patiente toute seule ? "   
  
Il ouvrit brusquement la porte et ils se retrouvèrent face à face :   
  
" _Désolé, " s'excusa-t-il encore légèrement tremblant. " C'est juste qu'elle avait… qu'elle avait des cicatrices dans le dos et… et ça m'a rappelé- "   
  
" _Ne vous en faîtes pas, " coupa Kerry devenant soudainement douce comme du miel. " Je vais charger un autre médecin de s'occuper de madame Pagelli. Si vous voulez, vous pouvez aller vous reposer un petit peu. "   
  
" _Non, non je vais prendre un autre patient, je suis désolé docteur Weaver. La situation m'a subitement échappé et j'ai perdu le contrôle de moi-même. J'en suis navré et je promets que ce n'était qu'une petite faiblesse passagère, cela ne se reproduira plus. "   
  
  
  
²²²   
  
  
  
Les tonalités se faisaient longues et lourdes. Abby trépignait au bout du fil dans une salle de bloc déserte. Elle avait dû ruser en demandant le numéro de Benton à Randi. En effet, le chirurgien avait laissé ses coordonnées au cas où un de ses anciens patients reviendraient et que les médecins du County aient besoin de renseignements. C'est ce qu'avait prétexté l'infirmière à la standardiste, qui malgré tout ne l'avait crût qu'à moitié.   
  
La voix grave et sévère de Benton répondit enfin :   
  
" _Allô, Peter Benton à l'appareil. "   
  
" _Docteur Benton ! " S'exclama-t-elle en le coupant presque. " C'est Abby Lockhart du Cook County ! "   
  
" _Il est arrivé quelque chose à Carter ? " Demanda aussitôt le chirurgien dont la voix était devenue inquiète.   
  
" _Non, mais il se pourrait qui lui arrive quelque chose si nous restons les bras croisés à rien faire. "   
  
" _Il a replongé, c'est ça ? " Devina-t-il sur un ton las.   
  
" _Je crains bien que oui. Avec le docteur Chen, nous avons décidé de réunir des gens qui comptent beaucoup pour lui, et d'essayer de lui faire avouer qu'il a besoin d'aide. Ce serait déjà un premier pas. "   
  
" _Oui, avouer sa rechute va lui coûter, " rétorqua pensivement Benton. " Il peut parfois être têtu et arrogant dans ce genre de situation, je sais de quoi je parle. Quand allez-vous faire ça ? "   
  
" _Le plus tôt possible sera le mieux. "   
  
" _Alors je suis là dès ce soir, je prends le prochain vol pour Chicago. "   
  
  
  
²²²   
  
  
  
John évita madame Pagelli tout le temps que cette dernière resta aux urgences. Il se voyait mal comment lui expliquer sa fuite. Il était encore un peu secoué, aussi s'occupait-il du moins de traumas possibles. C'était comme si la Médomine ne lui suffisait plus et puis le flacon était presque vide, il passa en raccourcissant légèrement ses foulées devant la salle de pharmacie. _ Peut-être que la Dextérine serait plus efficace…_ Songea-t-il. Mais c'était impossible, si un médicament de ce type disparaissait il serait aussitôt soupçonné et obligé de pisser dans un gobelet en plastique pour vérifier qu'il ne mentait pas.   
  
Il croisa Jing-Mei de nouveau. Elle voulut encore une fois passer son chemin en le saluant brièvement mais il la retint par le bras. Elle lui fit face de mauvaise grâce.   
  
" _Ca va Deb ? Tu sembles un peu distante… "   
  
Les traits de Jing-Mei se radoucirent soudainement même si elle continuait d'éviter son regard. Elle tripotait nerveusement un bout de papier dans les mains avec un numéro de téléphone dessus.   
  
" _Excuses-moi, " rétorqua-t-elle avec un soupir. " Quelque chose me préoccupe beaucoup… "   
  
" _Racontes-moi, je peux peut-être t'aider, " répondit-il avec bienveillance. Elle était comme une petite sœur pour lui et il considérait les problèmes de Deb comme également les siens.   
  
" _J'ai… " hésita-t-elle. " J'ai un ami qui va à l'encontre de graves problèmes et je ne veux pas qu'il souffre, le pire est qu'il ne se rend même pas compte de ce qui lui arrive. Maintenant excuses-moi, j'ai un coup de fil urgent à passer. "   
  
Il lui lâcha le bras à regret et la regarda jusqu'à qu'elle soit hors de sa vue. _Est-ce que je connais cet ami ?_ Se demanda-t-il dubitatif. Elle avait raison de vouloir aider cette personne en tous cas, lui avait fait tout ce qu'il avait pu pour Anna… Il soupira bruyamment l'air contrarié. _Il ne faut pas que je pense à Anna !_   
  
  
  
²²²   
  
  
  
Jing-Mei vérifia que John ne l'avait pas suivit, puis elle décrocha le téléphone dans la salle de pharmacie. Elle composa rapidement le numéro du papier chiffonné. Elle s'était toujours demandée pourquoi elle avait conservé ce fameux numéro, finalement elle avait eu raison. Deux tonalités eurent à peine le temps de retentir qu'une voix d'enfant répondit :   
  
" _Allô maman ? " Demanda ce qui devait être une fillette.   
  
" _Euh… Je ne crois pas, " répondit-elle mal à l'aise envisageant qu'elle s'était peut-être trompée en composant le numéro. " Est-ce que je suis bien chez Dave Malucci ? "   
  
L'enfant poussa un long soupir.   
  
" _Papa ! " S'exclama-t-elle le combiné encore proche de sa bouche si bien que Jing-Mei l'entendait parfaitement. " Y a _encore_ une madame pour toi au téléphone ! "   
  
" _T'inquiètes minou, " répondit une voix grave et proche, Dave sans aucun doute. " Je ne vais pas rester longtemps au téléphone comme ça si maman appelle, ça ne sonneras pas occuper. " Puis elle entendit clairement le combiné changer de main. " Allô Katy ? "   
  
" _Perdu, " rétorqua Jing-Mei ne pouvant s'empêcher de le chambrer. " C'est Jing-Mei Chen, j'espères que tu te rappelles encore de moi ? "  
  
Il y eut un long blanc à l'autre bout du fil, suivi de peu par un éclat de rire.   
  
" _Jing-Mei ! " S'écria Dave sans mesurer le ton de sa voix. " Je savais bien qu'un jour tu craquerais et que tu tomberais sous mon charme ! Alors, quand veux-tu que nous nous voyons ? "   
  
" _Ne fais pas l'idiot, " coupa-t-elle plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. " J'appelle à propos de John. As-tu remarqué quelque chose de bizarre dans son attitude ces derniers temps ? "   
  
" _Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis plus de trois semaines en fait, " répondit-il sur un ton sérieux et concerné. " Une semaine sur deux je garde ma fille alors je n'ai pas trop de temps pour autre chose, et nous sommes légèrement en froid depuis que sa copine nympho m'a sauté dessus. "   
  
" _Oh… " murmura-t-elle en se rappelant subitement d'Anna. " Pour t'expliquer la situation, Abby et moi avons de sérieux doutes qui ont des fondements, nous pensons que John fait une rechute. "   
  
Il y eut de nouveau un autre blanc au bout du fil.   
  
" _Ah ouais… " Répondit Dave embarrassé. " Et qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? "  
  
" _Abby m'a prévenu que Benton arrivait ce soir, demain nous allons sûrement essayer de prendre John à part et de tirer les choses au clair, comme ce qui avait été fait avant de l'envoyer à Atlanta. C'était juste pour te prévenir de te tenir prêt. "   
  
" _Pas de problème pour demain, mon ex aura déjà repris la petite avec elle. " Puis le ton de Dave passa en un clin d'œil du sérieux au narquois : " au fait, à ce que je vois tu as conservé mon numéro de téléphone que je t'avais donné ! "   
  
Jing-Mei lui raccrocha au nez.   
  
  
  
²²²   
  
  
  
John poussa légèrement la porte de la salle d'examens. Elle était sombre à cause des rideaux tirés. Il referma la porte derrière lui et sentit comme une atmosphère pesante le prendre à la gorge. Des relents de musique lointaine ajoutaient à la bizarrerie de la scène. La plupart du personnel était en train de faire la fête à quelques couloirs de là.   
  
" _Lucy ? " Demanda-t-il en manquant de bégayer.   
  
II entendait deux respirations, une suffocante et une paniquée. Pourtant personne ne lui répondait. Un mouvement vers le lit attira son attention, une forme était étendue mais il n'arrivait pas à la discerner. Soudainement, quelqu'un ou quelque chose lui sauta dessus et il sentit des douleurs lancinantes et profondes dans le bas de son dos. Il voulut hurler mais on plaqua une main contre sa bouche. Les coups continuaient et ça faisait si mal !   
  
Finalement il fut lâché et jeté par terre. Le contact avec le sol froid fut brutal et il n'eut même pas le temps de mettre ses paumes en avant pour parer sa chute. La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et l'individu s'échappa dans un rayon de lumière aveuglant. Puis la pièce sombra de nouveau dans le noir. La scène n'avait duré que quelques secondes.   
  
La respiration suffocante était toujours là. John tourna la tête dans sa direction avec difficulté. Il aperçut étendu de l'autre côté du lit, allongée sur le sol et baignant dans son sang, Lucy pleurant de souffrance et de peur. _Mais ça s'est déjà passé…_ Pensa John, _ ce que je suis en train de vivre m'est déjà arrivé, peut-être que je suis en train de cauchemarder…_ Lucy continuait de sangloter, ses deux grands yeux bleus noyés par les larmes. Puis, elle se mit à genoux comme si tout d'un coup elle n'était plus blessée :   
  
" _Ne fais pas à Anna ce que tu m'as fait, " dit-elle sur un ton calme et posé alors que les larmes continuaient de perler le long de ses joues. John remarqua que la pièce était légèrement moins sombre.   
  
" _Mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? " Demanda-t-il oubliant lui aussi ses coups de couteau.   
  
" _Tu m'as abandonné, " répondit-elle.   
  
" _Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je ne savais pas que Sobriki était fou ! " Rétorqua-t-il en sentant la colère monter en lui.   
  
" _Tu aurais dû le savoir ! " Insista-t-elle en haussant le ton elle aussi. " Sinon regarde ce qui va arriver ! "   
  
Les murs de la pièce fondirent soudainement et John se retrouva de l'autre côté du miroir de sa salle de bains. Autour de lui tout était noir, Lucy se tenait près de lui dans une ample robe blanche, ses longs cheveux blonds parfaitement peignés, sa peau pâle et ses grands yeux bleux. Elle observait de l'autre côté du miroir, il était comme une fenêtre donnant sur la salle de bains.   
  
Anna se déshabillait lentement à côté de la baignoire. John l'observait sans pudeur et ne s'inquiétait même pas de ce que devait penser Lucy en le voyant ainsi observer la jeune femme. Elle avait fait coulé l'eau et se glissa dans le liquide brûlant avec délice. Elle soupira en fermant les yeux quelques instants. Puis elle prit un rasoir posé sur le rebord, un rasoir de John. Elle joua quelques instants avec et fixa longuement en direction du miroir de son regard noir.   
  
" _Peut-elle me voir ? " Demanda-t-il à Lucy.   
  
" _Non, et puis ce n'est pas la réalité, tu es dans un cauchemar n'oublies pas. "   
  
Anna cessa brusquement de faire balader l'objet entre ses mains, et posa la lame sur son poignet à la peau échauffée par le bain. Une profonde entaille rouge déversa son liquide pourpre dans l'eau.   
  
" _NOOOOOONNNNNN ! ! ! ! ! " Hurla John en devenant hystérique.   
  
Elle fit de même avec son second poignet ignorant totalement les cris de Carter. Lucy s'était volatilisée. Le bain était maintenant entièrement rouge alors qu'Anna à l'inverse palissait à vue d'œil. Finalement elle s'évanouit et sombra dans l'eau de son bain. John voulut alors se jeter sur le miroir pour passer à travers et la sauver.   
  
John se releva d'un bond d'entre ses couvertures. Il était en sueur et en hyperventilation. Il se calma peu à peu avant de reprendre ses esprits et s'apercevoir qu'il était dans son appartement. Etant donné qu'il n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil sans repenser à ce maudit cauchemar, il décida de se lever et de partir faire un tour.   
  
En quelques minutes et dans un silence absolu, il fut habillé et prêt à partir au volant de sa voiture. Il était à peu près quatre heures du matin et il n'y avait personne à cette heure dans la rue. La circulation était plus que fluide et il décida d'aller voir Abby. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais il avait envie de se confier. L'idée qu'à cette heure ci il pouvait la réveiller ne l'effleurait même pas. De plus, il n'avait plus de Médomine et les effets du manque commençaient à devenir gênants.   
  
Il fut en quelques minutes à son appartement et monta quatre à quatre les marches de l'étroit escalier. Il arriva enfin au bon pallier et sonna à la porte. Il pouvait voir des traits de lumière passer sous le seuil, il y avait de la lumière chez elle ainsi que du monde à en croire les sons. John entendit des pas s'approcher et la voix d'Abby légèrement étouffée s'exclamer :   
  
" _Jing-Mei tu es la dernière ! "   
  
L'infirmière ouvrit la porte et resta en état de choc en voyant que c'était Carter sur le perron. Derrière elle se trouvaient Peter et Dave, eux aussi visiblement surpris. _Mais que font-ils tous là ?_ Cette scène avait un air de déjà-vu pour John rapidement assailli par les doutes.   
  
" _Vous faîtes une petite boum et j'ai pas eu mon carton d'invitation ? " Plaisanta à moitié John.   
  
" _C'est que… enfin nous… " Bégaya Abby à court d'arguments.   
  
" _En fait, on voulait organiser ton prochain anniversaire en secret, " coupa brusquement Dave en s'avançant. Peter acquiesça avec hésitation.   
  
" _Primo, on ne se réunit pas à quatre heures du matin, " rétorqua Carter qui n'aimait pas qu'on lui mente. " Secondo, le téléphone ça existe, c'est mieux que de se déplacer surtout quand on habite dans une autre ville, n'est-ce pas docteur Benton, et tercio mon anniversaire c'était le mois dernier ! "   
  
Jing-Mei arriva juste à ce moment sur le pallier et resta bouche bée en y voyant Carter.   
  
" _Je crois que vous me devez une sérieuse explication, et non pas un autre mensonge ! " S'énerva-t-il en réveillant sûrement les voisins d'Abby.   
  
  
  
²²²   
  
  
  
A suivre…   
  
  
  
²²² ²²² ²²²   
  
  
  
Le Petit Mot De La Fin : Ce sera tout pour ce chapitre. Promis dans le prochain, Anna revient ! En attendant, Abby, Jing-Mei, Dave et Peter sont plutôt mal barrés ! Je promets d'écrire la suite le plus rapidement possible pour pas trop vous laisser en plan ! 


	8. Ne Me Quittes Pas

**Hallucinations**  
  
**Chapitre VIII : Ne Me Quittes Pas**   
  
  
  
Auteur : :Lojie   
  
Avertissement : Il y a beaucoup de personnages secondaires dans ce chapitre qui m'appartiennent, c'est-à-dire Sabby, Mary, la femme du 911, le docteur Feind, l'interne Parker etc. etc. Quand à Anna et John, malheureusement ils ne sont pas prêts de m'appartenir un jour…   
  
Note de l'Auteur : Le titre de ce chapitre ne vous rappelles pas une chanson ? Je vous avez laissé en plan quand John découvrait qu'Abby, Jing-Mei, Peter et Dave s'étaient réunis en secret et vous allez enfin savoir la fin de ce passage plutôt tendu ! Ce chap bouge pas mal surtout vers les dernières lignes et surtout, n'oubliez pas de m'envoyez vos commentaires ! ! !   
  
Bonne Lecture !   
  
  
  
²²² ²²² ²²²   
  
  
  
" _Vous faîtes une petite boum et j'ai pas eu mon carton d'invitation ? " Plaisanta à moitié John.   
  
" _C'est que… enfin nous… " Bégaya Abby à court d'arguments.   
  
" _En fait, on voulait organiser ton prochain anniversaire en secret, " coupa brusquement Dave en s'avançant. Peter acquiesça avec hésitation.   
  
" _Primo, on ne se réunit pas à quatre heures du matin, " rétorqua Carter qui n'aimait pas qu'on lui mente. " Secondo, le téléphone ça existe, c'est mieux que de se déplacer surtout quand on habite dans une autre ville, n'est-ce pas docteur Benton, et tercio mon anniversaire c'était le mois dernier ! "   
  
Jing-Mei arriva juste à ce moment sur le pallier et resta bouche bée en y voyant Carter.   
  
" _Je crois que vous me devez une sérieuse explication, et non pas un autre mensonge ! " S'énerva-t-il en réveillant sûrement les voisins d'Abby.   
  
" _On s'inquiète pour toi John, " répondit Deb avec douceur. Elle s'était approchée du jeune médecin mais gardait ses mains jointes contre sa poitrine.   
  
" _Vous vous inquiétez ? " Répéta-t-il surpris. " A propos de quoi ? "  
  
" _John… " Soupira Peter en se plaçant devant Malucci. " Tu sais très bien à quoi on fait allusion. Nous sommes médecins nous aussi et nous savons reconnaître les symptômes de la toxicomanie. "   
  
" _De la toxicomanie ? " S'exclama John de plus belle. " Vous croyez que je suis redevenu accro ? C'est ça que vous voulez dire ? "   
  
" _Ne fais pas l'innocent, " coupa sèchement Abby agacée par son cirque, et aussi inquiète des futures plaintes de ses voisins de pallier.   
  
" _Fais pas le con, " glissa Dave sur un ton las.   
  
" _Mais qu'est-ce que vous en savez que j'ai replongé ? " Reprit Carter rouge de colère. " Vous ne savez pas par où je suis passé ! De se sentir responsable de la mort de quelqu'un ! De quelqu'un qu'on a côtoyé pendant longtemps, Lucy était… "   
  
Il stoppa brusquement sa phrase. John dirigea son regard sombre vers chaque visage soucieux. Leurs attitudes le dégoûtaient. Ils ne savaient rien ! Comment pouvaient-ils insinuer une telle chose ! Mais d'un autre côté, peut-être était-il vraiment redevenu toxicomane…   
  
" _John, nous ne voulons pas que- " Commença Jing-Mei.   
  
" _Tais-toi Deb ! " La coupa-t-il. " Je t'en pris ne dis rien ! Cette situation est déjà assez humiliante comme ça !"   
  
" _Ce n'était pas notre but, " rétorqua Peter gravement.   
  
" _Peut-être pas, mais c'est réussi en tous cas ! " Reprit John amer.   
  
" _Réfléchis un peu ! " Renchérit Benton sans se démonter par la mauvaise humeur de Carter. " Cette scène ne te rappelle rien ? Cela n'a pas un air de déjà-vu ? Ou faut-il que je te frappe à nouveau et te traînes jusqu'à un avion ? "   
  
" _Non merci maman, " rétorqua John avec sarcasme. " Je sais très bien me débrouiller tout seul ! "   
  
" _Apparemment pas, " murmura Dave un peu trop fort. Carter lui lança aussitôt un regard noir.   
  
" _Je me tires. " Il tourna les talons pour prendre la direction de l'escalier mais Jing-Mei lui retint le bras. " Lâche-moi ! Laissez-moi tranquille ! "   
  
John la repoussa avec violence et dévala les marches aussi vite qu'il le pût. Il ne tarda pas à se retrouver au rez-de-chaussée et disparut aussitôt dans la rue. Peter et Dave qui l'avaient suivi le perdirent de vue.   
  
  
  
²²²   
  
  
  
Le Lendemain   
  
Anna s'accouda à la fenêtre et jeta un coup d'œil dehors. Vite lassée par la vue d'immeubles aux fenêtres mornes, elle revint s'asseoir à une table du foyer. Autour d'elle, d'autres femmes vaquaient à diverses occupations. Une brune d'âge mûr lisait un roman policier, une vieille afro-américaine aux visage marqué de rides dessinait, une rousse piquante était en position de yoga sur le canapé, elles devaient être en tout presque une dizaine dans cette même pièce, et toutes avaient ce même point commun, elles avaient subi le même traumatisme qu'Anna.   
  
La vie s'écoulait doucement et paisiblement dans cet établissement. Bien sûr de temps en temps, une femme faisait une crise d'angoisse et de peur, bien sûr certaines en étaient venues à vouloir s'ouvrir les veines, mais Anna aimait cet endroit. Elle se sentait comprise pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, et enfin en sécurité.   
  
Une adolescente aux vêtements trop amples ouvrit la porte du foyer et un sourire illumina son visage quand elle vit Anna. Elle vint aussitôt s'asseoir à côté d'elle.   
  
" _Salut Mary, " dit Anna en lui rendant son sourire.   
  
" _Salut, " répondit l'adolescente.   
  
Mary avait à peine quinze ans et était elle aussi en cure. Son visage était parsemé de quelques boutons d'acné mais cela n'atténuait en rien la fraîche beauté de cette future femme. Ses cheveux blonds cendrées lui arrivaient à la mâchoire et elle coinçait sans cesse ses mèches rebelles derrière ses oreilles. Sa peau pâle et sa maigreur accentuaient son impression de fragilité. Ses deux grands yeux gris reflétaient une peur sous-jacente qui ne la quittait jamais : tout comme Anna elle était traumatisée à vie.   
  
" _Comment ça va aujourd'hui ? " Demanda Anna toujours soucieuse de cette ado aux allures de moineau perdu.   
  
" _Ca va… mieux qu'hier ça c'est sûr ! " Répondit Mary un peu embarrassée. La veille elle s'était effondrée en larmes lors d'une thérapie de groupe. " Et toi, la forme ? "   
  
" _Je me porte mieux de jour en jour. "   
  
" _Sabby m'a demandé de te prévenir, " reprit Mary en grattant nerveusement un bouton sur sa tempe. Sabby était l'une des infirmières et faisait souvent office par la même occasion de standardiste. " Deux femmes veulent te voir à l'entrée, deux médecins je crois, une petite brune et une asiatique. "   
  
" _J'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais aucune visite durant toute la période de ma cure, " soupira Anna mécontente.   
  
" _Mais d'après Sabby, elles n'ont rien voulu entendre, " reprit Mary. " Elles disent qu'elles veulent te voir car un certain John Barter ou Carter je sais plus, a disparu. "   
  
Les mains d'Anna se figèrent. Elle laissa l'ado en plan et sortit aussitôt du foyer en direction de l'entrée. Elle traversa rapidement tout le bâtiment et arriva enfin au poste d'accueil où se trouvait Sabby.   
  
" _Où sont les deux jeunes femmes qui voulaient me voir ? " Demanda-t-elle légèrement essoufflée.   
  
" _Je les ai amené en salle de visite, " répondit l'infirmière. Anna repartit aussitôt. " Ne dis pas merci surtout, " maugréa-t-elle.   
  
Mais la jeune femme ne l'avait même pas entendu. Elle entra en salle de visite et aperçut Jing-Mei et Abby assises en silence à une table. Anna prit place face à elle :   
  
" _Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? "   
  
Les stores des fenêtres étaient à moitiés fermés et les visages des jeunes femmes étaient striées de bandes de lumière blafarde. Elles tardèrent à répondre et ce fut finalement Abby qui s'y colla :   
  
" _Nous pensons, et ce non sans fondements, que John a fait une rechute. " Elle marqua une pause pour observer la réaction d'Anna mais celle-ci restait impassible. " Avec Jing-Mei, mais aussi Peter et Dave, nous nous sommes réunis chez moi pour en parler et essayer de trouver une solution. Mais John nous a surpris. Il s'est mis en colère et est parti brusquement. Depuis nous n'avons aucune nouvelle, il n'est pas venu au County ce matin, n'est pas chez lui ni chez sa grand-mère, nous n'avons aucune idée de l'endroit où il peut être. Cela va bientôt faire vingt-quatre heures et nous allons prévenir la police. "   
  
Anna conservait le silence. Elle tentait d'assimiler tout ce que venait de lui dire Abby. Elle comprenait fort bien la réaction de John, elle aurait sûrement réagi de la même façon à sa place.   
  
" _Je crois que je vais devoir interrompre momentanément ma cure ici, " reprit-elle avec calme. " J'ai une petite idée de l'endroit où il peut être. "   
  
" _Il y a encore autre chose, " interrompit soudainement Jing-Mei. " Peu après qu'il ait surpris notre réunion, il a été aperçu en coup de vent au County, il ne s'est pas attardé. Mais depuis, il manque plusieurs flacons de Médomine. "   
  
" _John… " Murmura alors Anna qui sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. " Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? "   
  
  
  
²²²   
  
  
  
Anna se remémorait encore les dernières paroles de Jing-Mei et Abby avant qu'elle ne parte. Elles lui avaient demandé si elle était sûre de vouloir y aller seule. La jeune femme avait assurée que oui. Elle était au volant de la voiture de l'infirmière et se dirigeait vers le chalet où John et elle avaient passé une semaine de vacances. Anna espérait de tout son cœur qu'il y soit. Elle n'avait pas dit aux deux autres femmes sa destination, peut-être parce qu'elle savait que cette maison au bord du lac était le jardin secret de John.   
  
Elle gara la voiture sous de grands conifères et ramena les pans de son manteau sur sa poitrine en sortant. Le soir tombait et les nuits étaient fraîches par ici. Tous les volets du chalet étaient fermés, mais John était peut-être quand même là. Anna voulait tant y croire. Elle grimpa quatre à quatre les petites marches de bois et se retrouva sur le perron. Elle frappa discrètement à la porte. Aucune réponse. Elle décida alors d'entrer.   
  
La porte n'était pas fermée à clef, bon signe. Anna glissa un pas à l'intérieur et tenta de trouver l'interrupteur sur le mur. Elle le sentit enfin sous ses doigts mais apparemment il n'y avait pas de courant. L'électricité n'était mise en route que quand le chalet était occupé, aussi fallait-il la brancher dès que l'on arrivait, et la couper quand on partait. Etant donné que la porte était ouverte, peut-être que John n'avait pas pris la peine de faire un tour du côté de la boîte des fusibles.   
  
Le salon et la cuisine étaient plongés dans le noir. Anna déglutit avec difficulté. Sa peur de l'obscurité tentait de l'envahir mais elle parvenait à la combattre en pensant à John. Il était sa priorité, peut-être était-il en danger et chaque minute comptait. Elle fit rapidement le tour du rez-de-chaussée et trouva un manteau encore humide sur le canapé. Il avait été jeté sans attention, John était là.   
  
Elle monta les escaliers et quelques marches grincèrent. A l'étage, une porte était entrebâillée. Anna s'approcha et entra dans la chambre. Sur le lit, la silhouette de John se débattait en plein cauchemar. Sa respiration était rapide et son corps en sueur. Elle voulut aussitôt se jeter sur lui mais son pied buta sur quelque chose qui roula au sol. Elle se pencha et le ramassa : c'était un flacon vide, un flacon de Médomine. D'autres étaient dispersés sur le sol eux aussi vides. Anna tenta de raisonner son inquiétude et s'assit sur le lit près de John.   
  
Elle le réconforta doucement par des caresses et des murmures apaisants. John sembla se calmer rapidement et ouvrit les yeux. Ils étaient rouges et plus brillants qu'à l'habitude. Sa peau était grise et ses traits marqués. Carter avait perdu du poids et était déshydraté. Anna camouflait tant bien que mal l'horreur que lui inspirait ce triste spectacle. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Elle aussi avait-elle ressemblé à cela ?   
  
" _Anna, " murmura-t-il du bout de ses lèvres desséchées. " C'est vraiment toi ? "   
  
" _Oui, " répondit-elle avec douceur. " C'est bien la réalité. Je suis venue pour toi. "   
  
" _J'ai fait un horrible cauchemar, " reprit-il sans la quitter des yeux. " Plusieurs fois, j'ai crû que tu étais morte sous mes yeux et que je ne pouvais rien faire… Et Lucy se moquait sans cesse de moi… "   
  
" _Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar John, " le rassura-t-elle. " Ecoutes, il va falloir que tu me répondes franchement, est-ce que tu as pris beaucoup de Médomine ? "   
  
" _Alors toi aussi tu crois que je suis un tox, " se vexa John en manquant de souffle.   
  
" _John, je ne t'accuses de rien, " répondit Anna en comptant mentalement le nombre de flacons au sol qu'elle voyait. " Je veux juste que tu me dises si tu en as pris beaucoup ? "   
  
" _Je veux dormir, " soupira-t-il alors que ses paupières clignaient. " Laisse-moi… "   
  
" _Non je te ne te laisserais pas ! " S'écria Anna en lui donnant de légères tapes sur les joues pour le maintenir éveillé. " Plus le temps de jouer aux devinettes, tu vas devoir m'aider ! "   
  
Elle le redressa et passa son bras sur ses épaules pour le maintenir. Anna réussit à le faire se lever mais John titubait sur ses jambes vacillantes. Elle mit du temps à lui faire descendre les escaliers et crut plusieurs fois qu'ils tomberaient. Ils sortirent de la maison au prix de beaucoup d'efforts et Anna l'allongea sur la banquette arrière de la voiture d'Abby. Elle se mit au volant et démarra aussitôt :   
  
" _John, John ! Tu m'entends ? " Il marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible. " Ecoute bien, je veux que toi et moi on se parle durant tout le trajet, d'accord ? "   
  
" _Oui, " répondit-il avec difficulté.   
  
" _Tu veux bien me chanter quelque chose ? " Lui demanda-t-elle. " S'il-te-plaît. "   
  
Il entonna une comptine d'enfant. Alors qu'elle avait le pied collé au plancher, Anna fouilla dans son sac à côté d'elle et trouva son portable. John chantonnait toujours et cela lui permettait de savoir qu'il était toujours conscient. Elle composa un numéro à trois chiffres et une voix de femme lui répondit :   
  
" _Allô ici le 911 Illinois, quel est votre problème ? "   
  
" _J'ai avec moi un homme qui fait une overdose de barbituriques, je dois trouver l'hôpital le plus proche ! "   
  
" _Où êtes-vous ? "   
  
" _Je vient de croiser un panneau indiquant Samphton à quelques miles. "   
  
" _Attendez quelques instants… Il y a un hôpital de campagne justement dans ce bourg. Je les prévient aussitôt de votre arrivée ! "   
  
" _Merci beaucoup ! " Pile quand elle raccrocha, John cessa de chanter. " John ? "   
  
" _Oui ? "   
  
" _Ouf, je croyais que tu n'étais plus conscient, " répondit Anna avec soulagement. " Nous allons à Samphton, il y a un hôpital là-bas et ils vont te sortir de là, tiens le coup ! "   
  
" _Je veux pas, " répondit-il d'une voix geignarde. " Je veux qu'on me laisse tranquille, j'ai juste envie de dormir… "   
  
" _Me laisses pas John ! Ne me quittes pas ! " Rétorqua-t-elle affolée en ayant du mal à se concentrer sur la route.   
  
" _Je ne veux pas que tu t'ouvres les veines par ma faute, " répondit-il les yeux mi-clos.   
  
" _Je ne le ferais pas ! " S'écria Anna en se demandant d'où lui était venu une idée pareille.   
  
" _Parce que c'est ce qu'il s'est passé pour Lucy tu sais, elle est morte à cause de moi… "   
  
" _Ne dis pas de bêtises, tu n'y es pour rien ! John, je ne veux pas t'entendre dire des choses pareilles ! "   
  
" _Je veux la retrouver pour m'excuser devant elle… Anna… Pendant que j'en ai encore le temps, je veux juste te dire une chose… "   
  
" _Non ne me dis rien, tu auras encore beaucoup de temps pour me parle- "   
  
" _Laisse-moi finir ! " Coupa John en haussant légèrement le ton de sa voix. " Je veux que tu saches que je t'aime et que je t'ai toujours aimé et que jamais je ne laisserais quelqu'un te faire du mal. "   
  
Etait-ce les barbituriques qui le faisaient délirer où disait-il vrai ? Anna resta un instant muette et faillit louper une intersection.   
  
" _Moi aussi je t'aime John… John ?… John ! "   
  
Elle jeta un coup d'œil en arrière et s'aperçut qu'il était inconscient. Elle jura à voix basse et entra en trombe dans Samphton. Anna trouva en quelques instants l'hôpital de cette petite ville, brûlant au passage quelques feux rouges et ne tenant pas compte des limitations de vitesses. Devant l'hôpital, un brancard entouré de plusieurs médecins attendaient déjà John. La femme du 911 avait bien transmis le message. Anna fit crisser les pneus en freinant la voiture.   
  
" _Overdose de Médomine, " dit-elle en sortant de la voiture. " Inconscient depuis moins d'une minute ! "   
  
" _D'accord, " répondit le médecin le plus âgé. " On lui fait illico presto une spectro et ECG. "   
  
Deux infirmiers sortirent John de la voiture avec précaution et l'installèrent sur le brancard.   
  
" _Il ne respire plus et je n'ai pas de pouls ! " S'exclama l'un des deux.   
  
"_Vite au bloc ! " S'exclama le vieux médecin alors qu'Anna suivait le brancard.   
  
L'équipe médicale poussa Carter à l'intérieur des urgences, un interne lui faisait un massage cardiaque à califourchon sur son corps tandis qu'un autre le ballonnait. Ils arrivèrent rapidement au bloc. Anna les avait suivi mais une infirmière la pria d'aller attendre autre part. Elle sortit de la pièce et resta derrière les battants de la porte. Elle entendait les paroles des médecins et se sentait impuissante.   
  
" _Okay, on le ventile, " reprit le vieux médecin. " Amenez les électrochocs et passez lui deux ampoules d'adré ! "   
  
Un infirmier grimaça quand après avoir découpé les vêtements de John, il découvrit les longues cicatrices dû aux coups de couteaux de Sobriki et à l'opération de Morgenstern et Benton.   
  
" _Docteur Feind, je crois qu'il fait un collapsus, " remarqua l'un des internes.   
  
" _Vous croyez ? " Reprit le vieux médecin Feind d'un ton bourru. " Moi j'en suis sûr ! A-t-il uriné ? " Demanda-t-il à l'infirmière qui avait poussé Anna dehors.   
  
"_Non, " répondit-elle. " Nous n'avons toujours aucun pouls. "   
  
" _Chargez à deux cents, " ordonna Feind. Il choqua John dont le cœur repartit du premier coup. " Voilà une bonne nouvelle ! Il faut lui laver l'estomac. Parker, que fait-on en cas de collapsus ? "   
  
" _Plasmion et Aramine ! "   
  
" _Bien dit petit ! " S'exclama de nouveau Feind. " Faites-lui passer du mannitol et du soluté glucose à 10%, et bicarbonate avec 1,50 grammes de KCl par 500 millilitres ! "   
  
Anna restait les mains collées contre les battants de la porte, le visage contre la vitre. Elle ne pouvait rien faire et les dernières paroles de John résonnaient encore dans son crâne. Elle ne sentit même pas la larme qui perla le long de sa joue.   
  
  
  
²²²   
  
  
  
A suivre…   
  
  
  
²²² ²²² ²²²   
  
  
  
Le Petit Mot De La Fin : Alors ? John va-t-il survivre oui ou non ? J'admet que pour les passages médicaux, j'ai un peu pompé sur la Petite Encyclopédie Médicale de Jean Hamburger (je ne rigole elle existe vraiment et est très sérieuse !) Maintenant place au dernier chapitre !   
  
  
  



	9. La Main de Lucy

**Hallucinations**  
  
**Chapitre IX : La Main de Lucy**   
  
  
  
Auteur : :Lojie   
  
Avertissement : Comme d'habitude, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas…   
  
Note de l'Auteur : Dernier chapitre !!!!! Pour une fois, je suis fière de l'un de mes derniers chapitres car j'ai toujours beaucoup de mal à finir mes fics ! Celui-là je l'ai écrit d'un trait et même s'il est un peu court, je l'aime beaucoup. Et j'espère que vous aussi l'aimerez beaucoup :o)   
  
Bonne Lecture !   
  
  
  
²²² ²²² ²²²   
  
  
  
" _Y a-t-il des gens à prévenir ? " Demanda pour la seconde fois l'infirmière face à Anna qui ne répondait pas.   
  
Elle détacha enfin son regard du corps pâle de John et fixa l'infirmière avec de grands yeux noirs embués de larmes.   
  
" _Appelez le Cook County de Chicago… aux urgences… Ils sauront qui prévenir… "   
  
L'infirmière fit aussitôt demi-tour la laissant de nouveau seule. Anna vit alors avec horreur le moniteur cardiaque de John qui s'emballait. Autour de lui les médecins redoublaient d'efforts et le docteur Feind aboyait des ordres à ses internes. Toute trace d'humour dans sa voix avait disparu, l'heure était grave. Anna plaqua ses mains contre la vitre, elle retenait son souffle.   
  
  
  
²²²   
  
  
  
John observa ses pieds avec stupeur… Pourtant il ne marchait pas… Il se sentait flotter doucement en avant, la douleur disparaissant peu à peu. De lointaines rumeurs familières parvenaient à ses oreilles, un médecin demandait apparemment de charger à trois cents. Mais il ne se retournait pas. Il se trouvait dans une sorte de tunnel sombre sans parois. John n'arrivait pas à se situer, était-il en train de rêver ?   
  
Au loin, il voyait la sortie du tunnel. Une silhouette l'y attendait. John continuait de se laisser porter et il put bientôt reconnaître Lucy. _Ca y est, je suis encore en train de faire un cauchemar_, se dit-il intérieurement. Mais contrairement à d'habitude, cette fois-ci le visage de Lucy était serein, en paix. Elle lui sourit timidement, mais son sourire était empreint d'une note de tristesse qu'elle ne pouvait cacher. Quand il fut à quelques mètres d'elle, elle se décida à l'interpeller :   
  
" _Que fais-tu là John ? " Demanda-t-elle visiblement concernée.   
  
" _Je ne sais pas, " répondit-il franchement. Il s'aperçut alors que Lucy n'avait même pas ouvert la bouche pour lui parler, pourtant il l'avait entendu. Il remarqua alors avec stupéfaction que lui non plus n'avait pas ouvert la bouche pour parler. " Où suis-je ? "   
  
" _Dans un endroit où tu ne devrais pas être, " rétorqua-t-elle avec tristesse. " Ces derniers temps, j'ai souvent sondé ton âme. Tu fais beaucoup de cauchemars et je suis désolée d'en faire partie à chaque fois… Tu es aussi très amoureux d'Anna. "   
  
" _Comment sais-tu tout ça ? Comment _peux-tu_ savoir ça ? " Demanda alors John effrayé qu'elle puisse à l'intérieur de lui comme elle le ferait avec un livre.   
  
" _Je te l'ai dit, " reprit Lucy avec calme. " J'ai sondé ton âme. Etre de l'autre côté a quelques avantages… " Soupira-t-elle un peu las.   
  
" _De l'autre côté de quoi ? "   
  
" _De l'autre côté de la vie, " précisa-t-elle. " Et si tu ne réagis pas, tu ne vas pas tarder à me rejoindre, regarde derrière toi. "   
  
John jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. En contrebas il voyait son corps malmené par les électrochocs du docteur Feind. Il se sentit envahi par un glacial sentiment d'horreur. Il était en train de se regarder mourir… Autre chose capta son attention, derrière la porte du bloc Anna avait les poings crispés contre la vitre. Ses joues étaient inondées de larmes et John se sentit soudainement coupable d'être la cause de son malheur.   
  
" _Moi aussi je me suis sentie coupable quand tu pleurais ma mort, " reprit Lucy. " Ca me faisait si mal de savoir que tu te torturais à cause de moi. "   
  
" _Comment as-tu lu dans mes pensées ? " Demanda-t-il légèrement effrayé.   
  
" _Là n'est pas le problème John, " rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix douce. " Le problème est que si tu ne réagis pas, tu vas laisser Anna seule en pleurs. "   
  
" _Je ne veux pas lui faire de peine ! " S'écria-t-il alors en tentant de se retourner pour revenir dans son enveloppe charnelle.   
  
Mais ses pieds pédalaient dans le vide et il s'approchait inexorablement de Lucy. Celle-ci détourna le regard avec tristesse. C'était trop tard et John l'avait bien compris. Il cessa alors de lutter et observa la lumière blanche qui commençait à l'envelopper.   
  
" _Tu as toujours veillé sur moi, n'est-ce pas ? " Demanda-t-il. " J'ai souvent senti ta présence. "   
  
" _Oui, " admit-elle en s'empourprant légèrement. " J'étais en quelque sorte ton ange gardien. "   
  
" _Je sais que c'est trop tard pour moi à présent, " soupira John défaitiste en lançant un dernier regard à Anna. " J'ai tout gâché. "   
  
" _Ne te morfonds pas sur toi-même, " voulut le consoler Lucy. " C'était écrit, c'est tout. Prends ma main. "   
  
Il tendit la sienne, quelques centimètres séparaient encore leurs doigts. Il hésita un moment et se retourna encore une fois vers Anna.   
  
" _Je serais son ange gardien, " décida-t-il d'un sourire fade.   
  
Lucy sourit tristement elle aussi. Puis John tendit à nouveau sa main et leurs doigts s'effleurèrent.   
  
  
  
²²²   
  
  
  
" _Asystolie, " indiqua l'interne Parker. " On lui passe encore une ampoule d'Adré ? "   
  
" _Non, " rétorqua Feind défaitiste. " Je crois qu'il nous a déjà quitté depuis un bon moment. Heure du décès onze heures quarante-neuf. "   
  
Le vieux docteur tourna le regard vers le corps de John, il était recouvert de tuyaux, de compresses et du gel des électrochocs. Ce n'était vraiment pas beau à voir. Il passa une main distraite dans les cheveux châtains du jeune homme, et replaça sa longue mèche qui lui tombait sur le front.   
  
" _Finalement, essayons une dernière fois, qui ne tente rien n'a rien, " maugréa-t-il en désespoir de cause.   
  
  
  
²²²   
  
  
  
Les funérailles de John furent comme une sorte de mirage. Anna était présente physiquement, mais mentalement ailleurs. Milicent n'avait cessé de pleuré durant toute la messe et n'avait toujours pas réussi à reprendre son calme au petit repas qui suivait. La docteur comprenait sa peine. Elle tenait depuis tout à l'heure le même petit four dans la main, son estomac refusait toute nourriture. Même boire de l'eau lui donnait des haut-le-cœur.   
  
Abby, dont le mascara pourtant waterproof avait légèrement coulé sous ses yeux, s'approcha d'Anna avec la mine sombre des pires jours de votre vie.   
  
" _C'est moche, " dit-elle plus pour elle-même que pour Anna en vérité. C'était une simple constatation.   
  
" _Il a retrouvé Lucy, " ajouta l'ancienne pédiatre.   
  
Puis il y eut un silence entre elles deux. Abby reprit :   
  
" _Quels ont été ses derniers mots ? "   
  
Anna tarda à répondre. Elle se rappelait encore de lui étendu sur la banquette arrière de la voiture.   
  
" _Il disait qu'il voulait rejoindre Lucy pour s'excuser… Il a réussi son coup, " remarqua-t-elle avec amertume. Abby voyait bien qu'Anna ne lui disait pas tout. _Laisse-moi finir ! Je veux que tu saches que je t'aime et que je t'ai toujours aimé et que jamais je ne laisserais quelqu'un te faire du mal._ Anna baissa le regard vers le sol. " Il m'a aussi fait une promesse… "   
  
Abby n'osa pas demander quelle était cette promesse et décida de changer de sujet.   
  
" _Et tu es toujours décidée à partir pour Los Angeles ? "   
  
" _Oui. J'ai de mauvais souvenirs de Philadelphie et Chicago me rappelle trop John. Je ne peux pas rester. J'aurais aimé accepter la proposition de Kerry, revenir au County, mais cela aurait été trop dur… Et puis je veux voir plus souvent le soleil. Los Angeles est idéale pour ça. "   
  
" _Ca va être dur sans lui, " soupira Abby. " D'abord Lucy, puis Mark, et enfin John… J'ai parfois l'impression que notre service est maudit… "   
  
" _Il ne l'est pas, " rétorqua Anna sur un ton subitement ferme. " Bien au contraire, il y a trois anges pour veiller sur nous. "   
  
" _Tu crois aux anges gardiens ? " Questionna Abby surprise.   
  
" _Oui, et toi ? "   
  
Pour seule réponse, Abby fit un léger non de la tête. Anna reposa finalement le petit four qu'elle tenait depuis tout à l'heure dans sa main, et décida qu'il était temps de partir. Son avion ne l'attendrait pas. Avant de sortir, elle adressa une dernière fois ses condoléances à la grand-mère de John, sa sœur et ses parents. Puis elle sortit de la grande maison et aperçut la silhouette de Peter Benton isolé sur le gazon vert du jardin. Elle le rejoignit.   
  
En entendant des pas, Peter se retourna et aperçut Anna près de lui. Il essuya rapidement ses larmes et fit comme s'il n'avait pas pleuré. Mais elle n'était pas dupe et ses yeux rouges le trahissaient.   
  
" _Peter… " Murmura-t-elle sur un ton réconfortant. " Pourquoi caches-tu tes larmes ? "   
  
" _Je ne sais pas, " répondit-il la voix prise par l'émotion.   
  
" _Tu ne devrais pas. Tu ne te laisses pas assez aller, " remarqua-t-elle en posant une main sur son épaule.   
  
" _Je me sens si faible, " avoua-t-il en baissant le regard. " Je tenais à ce gosse ! "   
  
Anna sourit en entendant Peter appeler John _ce gosse_. Le chirurgien aux allures de porte de prison se sentait affligé par la perte de John comme si ce fut celle de son enfant. Elle le serra contre lui et il se laissa faire.   
  
" _Moi aussi je me sens faible, " ajouta-t-elle. " J'ai peur et j'aimerais tant pouvoir retourner dans le passé pour tout changer… "   
  
" _C'est de ma faute, " reprit Peter alors que le ton de sa voix avait monté d'un cran. " J'aurais dû le rattraper à temps quand il avait surpris notre réunion chez Abby. "   
  
" _Tu sais très bien que tu n'y es pour rien ! " Rétorqua Anna en le prenant par les épaules comme pour le secouer. " Personne ne pouvait prévoir ce qui allait se passer ! "   
  
Des larmes commencèrent de nouveau à couler sur les joues brunes du chirurgien. Mais cette fois-ci il ne les essuya pas.   
  
" _Tu sais que Cleo est enceinte ? " Demanda-t-il d'une voix étranglée. Anna haussa les sourcils de surprise, non elle ne savait pas. " Elle en est à sept mois, c'est un garçon. "   
  
" _Félicitations, " dit-elle puis se rappelant de l'heure de son avion, elle ajouta à regret. " Il faut que j'y aille."   
  
" _J'espère qu'on se reverra mademoiselle DelAmico, " répondit-il sur un ton chantant.   
  
" _J'en suis sûre. "   
  
  
  
²²²   
  
  
  
Anna se réveilla en sursaut. Le soleil grand et jaune commençait à disperser ses rayons un peu partout dans les rues de Los Angeles. Elle resta un moment dans son lit le temps de se calmer, elle venait de faire un horrible cauchemar. Puis elle se leva et prit une douche avant de s'habiller et d'aller chercher son courrier. Par la porte vitrée du hall de son immeuble, Anna mit sa main en visière pour ne pas être éblouie. Elle sortit une petite clef de sa poche et ouvrit sa boîte. Plusieurs lettres l'y attendaient dont une de l'Illinois.   
  
Anna reprit l'ascenseur (qui ô miracle ne tombait jamais en panne dans cet immeuble) et retourna dans son appartement. Dès qu'elle entra, un chat gris vint aussitôt se frotter contre ses jambes en ronronnant. Elle s'installa sur le canapé pour se mettre à l'aise et lire son courrier. Le chat vint se lover sur ses genoux. A côté du sofa, Anna avait installé quelques cadres photos sur une petite table. Il y en avait une de toute sa famille, d'autres de plusieurs amis proches, une d'elle surprise en train de se déchaîner toute seule en dansant, et enfin une dernière de John. Elle datait de leur séjour au chalet et il se prélassait allongé au bord du lac en prenant un bain de soleil.   
  
" _Alors Miette, " dit-elle enjouée en s'adressant au chat. " A ton avis, de qui vient cette lettre ? " L'animal lui répondit par un regard mielleux. " Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir de toute façon ! "   
  
Anna décacheta la lettre de l'Illinois et en sortit un faire-part de naissance. C'était une carte bleue où il était inscrit _Un petit ange vient d'arriver sur terre_. En dessous était dessiné un bébé assoupi sur un nuage avec des ailes bleues dans le dos. Elle ouvrit la carte et commença à la lire à voix haute pour Miette qui l'écoutait attentivement :   
  
" _Reese Benton est heureux de vous annoncer la naissance de son petit frère John Finch Benton le 15 Avril 2002. Sa maman et lui se portent bien. " Elle stoppa sa lecture et remarqua que quelqu'un avait ajouté une phrase au stylo noir en bas de la carte. "J'ai ajouté dans l'enveloppe une petite photo de John. Amitiés, Peter. "   
  
Anna reprit l'enveloppe et découvrit une photo carrée de John éveillé dans son berceau. Sa peau était légèrement chocolaté et il avait très peu de cheveux. Par contre, ses yeux étaient extraordinairement grands et ouverts pour un bébé de son âge. Son regard reflétait déjà une profonde détermination et ne sachant pas pourquoi, ce bout de chou lui rappelait John Carter.   
  
Elle soupira et prit le cadre de John sur la table. Puis Anna glissa la photo du bébé sous le verre et remit le cadre en place. Les deux John étaient réunis.   
  
Anna sursauta soudainement en entendant la porte d'entrer s'ouvrir. Une silhouette entra et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle sur le canapé, apparemment harassé de fatigue à cause de son travail. Il jeta un coup d'œil curieux au faire-part, qu'il lut rapidement en souriant, et remarqua les deux photos dans le même cadre.   
  
" _J'ai fait un cauchemar affreux ce matin ! " S'exclama Anna en se remémorant tous les détails.   
  
" _Raconte-moi tout, " dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras alors que Miette descendit du canapé de peur d'être bousculée.   
  
" _J'ai rêvé que j'étais à ton enterrement car tu n'avais pas survécu à ton overdose… "   
  
John la fixa longuement avant de répondre.   
  
" _Plus jamais je ne quitterais Anna, pas après avoir vu la mort d'aussi près. Et puis à présent, je sais que Lucy ne m'en veut pas et qu'elle me protège. "   
  
Anna lui sourit puis approcha ses lèvres des siennes, et ils s'embrassèrent.   
  
"_J'ai eu raison finalement de ne pas prendre la main de Lucy," glissa-t-il avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.   
  
  
  
²²²   
  
  
  
Fin   
  
  
  
²²² ²²² ²²²   
  
  
  
Le Petit Mot De La Fin : Alors ? Qu'avez-vous penser de Hallucinations ? Je pari qu'à un moment vous étiez tous persuadés que John était mort, je vous ai fait peur, hein ? (rires sadiques) SVP n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos commentaires !!!!   
  
  
  



End file.
